


Music To My Ears

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But I'm still counting it, Enjoy!, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I posted this in 2015 but it got taken off Fanfiction.net, Lots of fun things, Oh my gosh I forgot about Demi (Lovato), Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Probably Taylor Swift, Some Lemonade Mouth, Some One Direction, Songfic, probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: An old collection of songfics I posted on Fanfiction.net in 2015, but they got taken down.





	1. "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: Sometime in 2015, but I don't have the exact date because Fanfiction.net has a policy against songfics and took it down.

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * Check yes, Juliet are you with me?•



 

Danny brushed his hair out if his eyes and stared up at the window above.

 

  * Rain is poring down on the sidewalk•



 

Danny completely ignored the rain as it pored over him, drenching his clothes and forcing his hair once again into his eyes.

 

  * I won't go, until you come outside!•



 

"SAM!!!" He cried into the night. When he received no reply, he bent down into the grass as his fingers searched.

 

  * Check yes, Juliet kill the limbo•



 

The rock went soaring through the air and met the window pane with a satisfying THUNK. Sam appeared at the window sill, but did nothing more.

 

  * I'll keep tossing rocks at your window!•



 

"SAM!!!" He tried again. She sighed and held up the paper that he hated with the burning fury of a thousand suns. The restraining order.

 

  * There's no turning back, for us tonight!•



 

Danny's eyes lit up with determination as he changed into his alternate ego, Danny Phantom, and flew forth unto the window. Sam took a few precautionary steps back.

"Danny!" She hissed.

 

  * Lace up your shoes. Ah-oh-ah-oh!•



 

"Sam, I'm not leaving for that party without you. Where's your boots?" He demanded. A small sparkle of hope ignited in her eyes as her own determination and fierceness settled on to her face.

 

  * Here's how we do!•



 

Danny helped Sam into her shoes and was about to fly away with her, when a knock came from the door.

"Sammy-kins? I heard voices!" A shrill voice persisted.

"Crap!" Sam whispered. Danny darted out the window.

 

  * Run baby run! Don't ever look back!•



 

"What are you doing?" Pamela inquired as she entered the room. She noticed Sam's boots and her face shriveled up into one of disgust. "Why are you wearing your shoes?"

"I'm going out!" Sam hollered as she tore past her mother.

 

  * They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance!•



 

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson! I forbid it!" Pamela screeched.

"You can't stop me!" Sam cried as she made her way to the door.

 

  * Don't sell your heart; don't say 'we're not meant to be!'•



 

"That boy is utter filth! I will not have you running around with him and destroying our family's namesake!" Pamela screamed as she slammed her fist against a panel on the wall. The door locked with a small CLICK and the window suddenly became barred.

"No!" Sam cried in dismay.

 

  * Run baby run, forever will be you and me•



 

"Albert! Return Samantha to her room!" Pamela demanded. A large, muscular man appeared from the kitchen.

"No!" Sam screamed and made a last minute dash for the back door. The man followed after Sam to try to pick her up.

 

  * Check yes, Juliet I'll be waiting!•



 

Danny desperately tried to see through the window. He managed to hear some yells from Pamela and Sam, but he couldn't see either of them.

 

  * Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking!•



 

When the bars suddenly covered the windows, Danny jumped back. Danny's startled movement caught the eye of a beautiful teenage girl who was passing by.

"Hey! It's Danny Phantom!" She cried. "Do you think we could hang out?" She questioned, not seeing Danny as doing anything.

"Sorry! I'm waiting for my girlfriend!" He replied.

 

  * Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye!•



 

Danny tried to phase through the bars, only to discover that they were ghost proofed.

"You're going to have to get out on your own, Sam," he breathed.

 

  * Check yes, Juliet here's the countdown!•



 

Upon finding the back door locked, Sam scrambled up the back stairs to the attic entrance. She pushed her way through the junk to a small window, that has luckily, not been barred.

 

  * 3-2-1- Now fall in my arms now!•



 

"Danny catch!" Sam hollered as she thrust herself out the small exit. Danny yelped and hurried to snatch her out of the air.

"Are you CRAZY?!?" He chastised.

 

  * They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind!•



 

"I can always go back later. You are someone who I can only be with at this specific party here and now," Sam replied. Danny's worried features melted into ones of tenderness and love.

"Sometimes I can't help but think that you've got a bit more courage than I do, and I fight ghosts!" He chuckled.

 

  * We're flying through the night! We're flying through the night!•



 

Danny held Sam tightly against his chest as he took to the skies in the direction of the party. The wind tussled Danny's soaked hair and splattered rain across their faces.

 

  * Way up high!•



 

Sam gasped and held Danny tighter at the sight of the city growing smaller and smaller beneath them.

"Don't worry. I would never let you fall," Danny reassured her.

 

  * The view from here is getting better, with you by my side!•



 

Danny took them above the cloud layer to where the stars and the moon were visible. Sam glanced up at Danny's face. His features were outlined perfectly by the light of the moon. His eyes illuminated the nighttime and forced away the darkness, causing him to have an all around mysterious look.

The thing is, they never did make it to that party.

 

  * Run baby run, forever will be you and me.•



{[•]}----------{[•]}


	2. "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift

{[•]}----------{[•]}

 

  * I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion!•



 

A black and green plaid skirt rustled quietly as a black haired teenage girl started down the hill to the little church. She was none other than Sam Manson, resident goth and ultra-recyclo vegetarian of Amity Park.

 

  * But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!•



 

It was a handsome suit. A black blazer and black slacks covered a crisp white button up shirt and a red tie. He never would have picked it out for himself. Something along the lines of "too formal" for his tastes, but he was still wearing it all the same. His face was wearing just as handsome a smile.

 

  * I sneak in and see your friends•



 

Sam snuck in the side door and took in the sights around her. Tucker and Dash wore suits as well while they laughed and gave each other light shoves near the alter. They were wearing the same red ties as the groom.

 

  * And her snobby little family, all dressed in pastel.•



 

The Sanchez family had taken over the entire right side of the beautifully decorated church. Their brightly colored clothes made Sam want to do nothing more than utterly gag.

 

  * And she is yelling at a bridesmaid•



 

Paulina's voice carried through the already noisy church. Star was crying meekly at Paulina's harsh words. Sam could never see how he had fallen for that shallow witch.

 

  * Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry!•



 

Besides the horrifying colors of the Sanchez family's clothing, the dress Paulina had chosen for her "big day" was hideous. Ruffles stuck out at awkward angles and random neon colors popped out here and there.

 

  * This is surely not what you thought it would be.•



 

The groom took a small glance around the church. He had never imagined that these would be the people in the pews on his wedding day. He never dreamed that he would be wearing such an uncomfortable suit or standing in such a fancy church. It was different, but... that didn't mean that he didn't like it!

 

  * I loose myself to a daydream,•



 

Sam sighed as she was whisked away into thoughts of what she would surely have to do later.

 

  * Fond gestures are exchanged•



 

The groom's family sat patiently in the left side of the church. They waved politely to the Sanchez family and most certainly did not receive the favor back. Let's just say they weren't well liked and the Sanchezs' were kind of stuck up.

 

  * And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march•



 

The music began, signaling the beginning of the ceremonies. Everyone started to become quiet, but Sam practically had to throw her hands over her ears to block out the noise. To her, it sounded like the organist was a bit off.

 

  * And I am hiding in the curtains•



 

Sam shifted, causing the white curtains to ripple. She let out a small growl and huff of annoyance.

 

  * Seems like I was uninvited by your "lovely bride to be"!•



 

Sam mentally rolled her eyes as she forced herself to look back out at the scene unfolding before her. She had most definitely not been on the guest list. Paulina had made sure of that!

 

  * She rolls down the aisle like a pageant queen!•



 

Paulina began her descent down the white-carpeted aisle. Her white bouquet was held out in front of her. Her hair was pulled back into a bohemian bun, and her nails were still pink.

 

  * But I know you wish it was me! You wish it was me, don't ya?•



 

Beneath his combed black hair and shining blue eyes, the groom's smile slowly dissipated, disappearing completely at the memory of what his really dream had been for today. Sam would have been walking up that aisle, not Paulina. Sam almost smirked as she noticed his smile go away.

People say that on a wedding day, the groom looks at his bride coming down the aisle like he's just won the lottery. But why not this groom? His jackpot was still out there, I suppose. Or maybe she was just hiding behind the curtains at the back of the room.

 

  * The preacher stands and I hear him say,•



 

Paulina and Danny were staring into each other's eyes now. Sam had weaseled her way into a seat in the back.

 

  * "Speak now, or forever hold your peace!"•



 

As soon as the words left his lips, Sam remembered what she had promised herself she would do. She gulped down her pride and prayed for acceptance.

 

  * There's a silence•



 

It looks like no one else was going to say anything.

 

  * Here's my last chance!•



 

If she didn't speak up now, she would loose him forever.

 

  * I stand up with shaking hands•



 

Sam abruptly stood. Her palms were sweaty and she was clearly shaking.

"I knew she would do that," Paulina growled.

 

  * All eyes on me•



 

Everyone turned to stare at Sam. What was she doing here?!?

 

  * Horrified looks from everyone in the room•



 

The Sanchez family began to frantically search for the security guards. Where were they? Why weren't they escorting this girl away?

 

  * But I'm only looking at you•



 

Sam's eyes locked onto the groom's. The groom's mouth opened slightly in protest, but Sam beat him to the punch.

 

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion!"

 

Sam imagined her mother right now. She could be practically ripping her hair out as literal fire came shooting out of her mouth and ears.

 

"But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!"

 

Paulina's jaw swung open in rage. The groom's family settled happily back into their seats, thankful that this wedding might not go through and that their son might get a chance to confess his love to his long time crush.

 

"Don't say yes, run away now!"

 

Sam puffed out her chest defensively, preparing to be interrupted at any time. Tears filled the corners of her eyes. The groom's mouth quietly closed as he stared dreamily at the girl he SHOULD have proposed to.

 

"I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door!"

 

Sam gesturing widely in the direction of the back exit as her tears found their way past her lower eyelashes and onto her cheeks.

 

"Don't wait or say a single vow!"

 

The groom stiffened slightly. He wanted to say his vows, but now he realized that it wasn't to Paulina.

 

"You need to hear me out, and they said speak now!"

 

Sam felt justified. She was just about to turn and flee, to scream one last apology and bolt for the door, but suddenly the groom grabbed his tie.

 

"Let's run away now!"

 

A familiar determination filled the groom's eyes. Sam was shocked speechless as she stared into his eyes.

 

"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door!"

 

He had decided. He pulled off his tie and tossed it to Paulina. The Sanchez family stood up in protest.

"This is outrageous!" Paulina's dad fumed. The groom's family began to gather their belongings.

 

"Baby, I didn't say my vows."

 

He promised as he grabbed her hands in his and stared back into her purple eyes.

 

"I'm glad you were around when they said speak now!"

 

Sam and the groom sat on the hill above the church, staring down at the little building.

"Can you believe I almost got married today?" He breathed. Sam laughed.

"I woke up and hoped that I was still having a nightmare!" She admitted.

"Well, the nightmare's over, babe," he soothed. He hung his arm lazily around her shoulder.

"Do you think Paulina will ever get over this?" She inquired as she leaned into his touch.

"Probably not," he answered. She nodded. "I just realized that you haven't said my name all day," he gasped.

"You're starting to sound like Ember!" Sam giggled.

"Just say it?" He groaned.

"Alright. Danny!"

{[•]}-----{[•]}


	3. "Call Me" by Shinedown

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * Wrap me in a bolt of lightning!•



 

Lightning brightened the sky and illuminated a mysterious figure on the hilltop as thunder rumbled across the night. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned his closed eyes up to the stars. He used to love those stars so very much. He even wanted to be an astronaut at one point. He couldn't really have that chance now.

 

  * Send me on my way still smiling.•



 

He gave a broken chuckle. His thoughts were far away from that hilltop. They were with his family, who he had just visited. He couldn't really ever see them again either.

 

  * Maybe that's the way I should go,•



 

He didn't want to leave Amity Park. He had so much here, but....

 

  * Straight into the mouth of the unknown!•



 

He opened his cold blue eyes as he stared out into the wilderness. He didn't actually know what was beyond Amity. He'd left on vacations and such, but he had never taken the time to remember the routes to those places. Still, he had to go forward!

 

  * I left the spare key on the table.•



 

He paused in his thoughts and subconsciously reached down. He felt his empty pocket from where he had removed his house key and left it on his kitchen table. He knew for sure that he couldn't get back in now.

 

  * Never really thought I'd be able,•



 

He glanced over his shoulder. All of Amity Park could be seen from this hill. There was Sam's mansion. There was Tucker's house. Dash's home. Star's place. Kwan's piece of heaven. Paulina's corner. He could see Casper High in the distance. And the mayor's office. And all the way....way over there!!! Fenton Works. His former home.

 

  * To say I merely visit on the weekends.•



 

He turned his back to the city he had called home. He looked back up to the night sky. It could still rain. And dry lighting was dangerous.... He knew he could always stay at Sam's....

 

  * I lost my whole life and a dear friend!•



 

No! He had to go! There was no choice. If he didn't.... His mind began to wander back to the previous events.

 

  * I've said it so many times•



 

Danny opened the door. It was past midnight, he knew that much. There they were of course, sitting in the front room.

"It's past curfew."

 

  * I would change my ways•



 

"I know. I'm sorry-" he replied. The lights flickered to life, blinding him for a moment. Maddie and Jack sat on the couch facing him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Daniel," Maddie declared angrily.

"I know," he sighed.

 

  * No, never mind.•



 

What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry mom! I was out all night keeping ghosts from destroying the city!' It's not like he had a believable excuse. Maybe he could tell them the truth...

 

  * God knows I've tried!•



 

"Can...can I tell you something?" He questioned. Maddie shifted. Finally! Maybe they could learn why Danny suddenly got poor grades, came late to or even skipped class, and was always home late.

"Sure Danny! You can tell us anything!" Jack answered.

"It's...it's really important, but...it's hard," Danny tried to explain the situation he was in.

"Of course it is, sweetheart! Come here in the living room! It's okay. We won't treat you any differently!" Maddie assured.

"Sure you will," Danny grumbled as he stepped closer. "Listen," he began.

 

  * Call me a sinner!•



 

"I know that my grades aren't as good as Jazz's. I know that my attendance looks like crap. I know that I come home late and I've been skimping on my chores. And, I'm sorry," he continued.

"It's alright. Just tell us what's been going on. We love you very much and you make us worry!" Maddie replied.

"Yeah, and I have to do your chores," Jack mumbled.

"I know that I come home with limps and bruises, and not all of those are from bullying," he added.

"Where are you going with this?" Maddie inquired.

"I....I...think it's time that I told you...." He tried.

"Go on," Maddie prodded. Danny sighed. White rings formed around his waist. Maddie and Jack stared in surprise.

 

  * Call me a saint!•



 

"Danny," Maddie breathed when the transformation was complete. Where Danny Fenton had been standing, Danny Phantom now stood.

"I'm half ghost," he finished. He bit his lip.

 

  * Tell me it's over•



 

"Danny," Maddie whispered again. She sounded more angry. Her brow started to crease.

 

  * I'll still love you the same.•



 

"I love you," he quickly added as his mother stood. She removed her ecto-pistol from it holster and pointed it at his forehead.

"What did you do with our boy?" She demanded.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! I'm Danny!"

"No! You're a ghost. We hunt ghosts. Now let me say it again-"

"Mom, it's me! Danny! Can't you even recognize your own son?"

"What did you do with our boy?"

"I promise, I'm him! I'm Danny Fenton!"

"Then he must have died." Danny gasped and took a small step back.

"No...n-no!"

"Leave ghost. Leave our town. Leave our home. Leave our world," Maddie commanded.

"M-mom!"

"NO! I WILL...I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She screamed as tears began to flood down her cheeks.

"Leave spook! And let us mourn our son in peace," Jack requested as he stood and wrapped his arms around his wife's shaking form.

Danny shook his head as he continued to step backwards.

"It's me! Please, believe me! It's Danny!" He muttered continuously.

"GO!" At that, Danny ran from the house, sparkling tears falling to the pavement.

 

  * I finally put it all together,•



 

Danny ran all the way to Sam's house. He flew straight to her room and threw himself on the floor.

"I-I thought they would..." He gasped as he curled in on himself. Sam groggily sat up in bed.

"Danny?"

 

  * But nothing really lasts forever!•



 

"What's going on? What happened?" Sam pulled herself out of bed and knelt beside him.

"I thought.... I can't believe I really thought that after all of that!"

"Thought what, Danny?" She questioned. She pulled his head into her lap and gently stroked his hair.

"I thought they would accept me!" He burst. His sobs wracked through his entire body.

"Oh," was Sam's quiet reply.

 

  * I had to make a choice that was not mine.•



 

Danny shakily stood.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she followed his movement.

"I'm leaving," he announced.

 

  * Had to say good-bye for the last time•



 

"No!" She yelled.

"I have to. That was their last request," he responded glumly.

"You can always stay here! Y-you just won't use your ghost form a-and..." She started.

"Would your parents really let me stay?" He ground out.

 

  * Call me your favorite!•



 

"Well, sure!" She tried. She clutched onto the front of his shirt.

"No, Sam. They wouldn't. Your parents despise me," he argued.

"Samantha?" A voice echoed from down that hall. The door opened.

 

  * Call me the worst!•



 

"Mom! Get out of my room!" Sam yelped.

"No, Sam. Everyone should know the truth," he declared. He changed back to his human form. Pamela gasped.

"Daniel!" She breathed.

 

  * Tell me it's over,•



 

"I have to go," he repeated as he turned to Sam. He changed back into his ghost half.

"No! I won't let you!" She screamed. She held onto his arm like a life-line.

"You can't stop me." Danny flew out the window away from Sam's clutches.

 

  * I don't want you to hurt!•



 

"DANNY!"

 

  * It's all that I can say.•



 

"DANNY! COME BACK!"

 

  * So I'll be on my way!•



 

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Sam's mansion. He always thought that he would have time to tell her how he felt, but now he had to leave. He turned back to the dense forest ahead and gulped. How was he supposed to survive?

 

  * I'll always keep you inside,•



 

He had his memories of Sam and Tucker. Those could keep him going forever. Tucker. No! He didn't tell Tucker goodbye! Danny threw a look at Tucker's house in the distance. His bedroom light was on. Danny smiled just a little. Sam had already told him. He was honestly surprised that Ms.Manson hadn't grounded her as soon as he flew dramatically from her window!

 

  * You healed my heart and my life.•



 

Danny felt his cell phone vibrate. He had forgotten he even had his cell! He glanced down at the text.

"NO! Dude, come back!" From Tucker.

"Danny, please!" From Sam.

"You can't go!" From Tucker.

"You're special!" From Sam.

"What will we do without you?"

"What will happen with the ghosts?"

"Who's gonna protect the people?"

"Who's gonna be my first kiss?"

Tucker.

Sam.

Tucker.

Sam.

Danny felt renewed tears form. A single tear fell on the screen of his phone.

"Thanks for everything," he typed. SEND.

 

  * You know I try!•



 

Danny shoved his phone in his pocket and turned back to the dark world before him. His phone would die within the week. Maybe within the hour the way Tucker and Sam were blowing up his phone. He laughed darkly.

 

  * Call me a sinner!•



 

Danny started to walk down the hill. The time for reminiscing was over. He needed to get this done. He could still hear the cars driving down Main Street. He could hear the faint footsteps of late night joggers and pedestrians.

 

  * Call me a saint!•



 

He felt a cold tug at his heart, telling him to stay longer. He was already halfway down the hill. Should he go back? Or should he go forward? He stood frozen like that for a long time, unsure what to do and what would be the right decision.

 

  * Tell me it's over,•



 

He was afraid to move, afraid to make the wrong decision. What if he left Amity and everyone he cared about was destroyed because of it? What if he went back and only made things worse? WHAT WAS HE TO DO?

 

  * I'll still love you the same!•



 

Danny searched his surroundings frantically. What should he do? What could he do really? What would he do? Danny's innocent mind fought against his frail heart. It was only right to obey his parents, but then he had to leave Sam. He couldn't return now that his parents knew his secret, but he shouldn't leave Amity Park defenseless!

 

  * Call me your favorite!•



 

Danny felt panic slowly begin to over take him as a car pulled up the hill, washing him with its light. He held his arm above his eyes to shield it from the brightness and took a tiny step back. He felt his heart break. He had just moved and made his decision, but he felt like it was the wrong one. Tiny tears bubbled and started down his face. He had made his choice, now he had to go. He turned to run.

"Danny? Danny, wait!" A warm voice cut through the frosty air.

 

  * Call me the worst!•



 

"Jazz?" Danny cried as he turned around.

"What are you doing! You can't leave! You have to protect the town! Why would you go?" She reprimanded as she exited the car and moved in front of the headlights.

 

  * Tell me it's over,•



 

"I told mom and dad and they hate me!" He yelled. He stepped away with each step that she took towards him.

"So you're just going to leave? You're going to forget everything you've ever known and venture the world alone because a couple of ghost hunters are idiots?" She argued.

 

  * I don't want you to hurt!•



 

"They're our parents, Jazz!" He screamed.

"And they should love you for who you are!"

"But they don't!"

"I think they just overreacted!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He sobbed. He was shaking his head again.

"Danny," she said.

"No, Jazz!"

 

  * It's all that I can say•



 

"Danny, don't do this!" Another voice pleaded.

"I have to, Sam!" He repeated.

 

  * So I'll be on my way!•



 

"No, Dude. You don't have to brave the world all on your own," Tucker's voice argued.

"They don't love me anymore! I'm a freak! Spectra was right! They're all right! I don't belong! I just make everything worse!" He screamed.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!"

"SHUT THE," Danny started. "UP!!!" He finished. The box ghost fled.

 

  * So I'll be on my way!•



 

"Please, don't go!" Was that-was that Dash?

"We need you!" And P-Paulina?

"Amity can't make it without you, Danny!" Kwan?!?

"You can't abandon your home team!" What was the whole football team here?

"You have to stay!"

"Stay, Danny!"

"Danny, please!" And the cheerleaders?

"We're so sorry!"

"DANNY!"

"PLEASE!" Math geeks.

"DANNY!"

"DON'T GO!" It was pretty much the whole high school.

"WE NEED YOU!"

"Please," Sam was also crying.

"You don't get it! I'm a freak! A loser!" Danny yelled as he changed into Phantom. A few gasps were heard from the crowd.

"I always knew he was weird."

"Wow, what a creep!"

"I can't believe I thought he was cute!"

"You see! You wanted them to come, Sam! You brought them here! NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS!"

 

  * So I'll be on my way!•



 

"I don't think you're a freak, Danny. I think your awesome," Dash declared above the crowd of gossipers.

"Dash, you are the biggest liar. I swear to-"

"I've actually seen weirder considering this year!" Star's light laugh added.

"I don't believe that for one-"

"Wow, the ghost boy is Danny Fenton? Now I regret not picking up on you sooner!"

"Paulina,"

"Danny Phantom? Danny Fenton? Honestly, I can't believe I didn't see it before. Good job on your camouflage."

"Valerie, you say that, but-"

"Danny, you are so amazing and now everyone knows it. Just accept a compliment alright?"

"Sam," Danny ground out.

"Wow, I-I just... This is why you're so tardy? Why you miss class and don't do your homework?" Mr.Lancer questioned.

"Yes, I suck at being a hero and a student. Happy?" Danny inquired bitterly.

"No, I'm not happy. I'm sorry. I always knew you were a good kid. Why wouldn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"BECAUSE MY OWN PARENTS REJECTED ME!"

 

  * So I'll be•



 

Suddenly, a large man in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in a blue jumpsuit stepped through the crowd.

 

  * On my•



 

"Danny, honey, we're so sorry about how we reacted! We shouldn't have acted that way! It was nearly impossible for us to grasp that our hunt and our son were one and the same. Once we realized that we realized, we've been shooting at our own boy! We've been telling him that he's scum and that we hate him! We've also been threatening to rip him about molecule by molecule," Maddie started.

"Then we got just why you were so afraid to tell us. And by the time we had gotten that all pieced together, you were long gone with only a trail of tears to follow," Jack added.

 

  * Way•



 

"We promise not to hunt you anymore because we realize just how much we love and support you. Okay?" Maddie questioned. More tears were shed by Sam, Jazz, Maddie, and Danny as the night continued on in bitter silence. Suddenly, Danny threw himself forward and hugged his parents. He felt himself growing faint.

"I love you," he rasped. Then he fell asleep into their arms.

{[•]}-----{[•]}


	4. "One Thing" by One Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that if I removed the song lyrics, these would probably be fine - if strange - one shots.

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * I've tried playing it cool,•



 

Danny stared at Paulina, feigning longing. Sam gave an irritated sigh next to him. He had noticed just how amazing Sam was at the beginning of the year. It was impossible for him to even look at her now without almost giving everything away. He had never really been good at keeping secrets or lying. Danny was honestly surprised that no one had figured out his secret yet.

 

  * But girl when I'm looking at you;•



 

Danny glanced to his right and caught sight of Sam in the corner of his eye. As per usual, half of her onyx hair was pulled back into a tight, mini ponytail. Her purple eyes reflected the sunlight very nicely. Purple gloss coated her lips.... GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, FENTON!!!

 

  * I can't try to be brave,"



 

Sam noticed Danny had begun to stare at HER and not Paulina. He had an even more longing puppy dog look than before.... Was he...drooling?

 

  * 'Cause you make my heart race!•



 

Danny felt his heart rate skyrocket. A blush crept onto his cheeks, and he scrambled to return to staring at Paulina. Even if he did WANT to stare at Sam.... Tucker chuckled behind them.

"Lovebirds!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!!!"

 

  * Shot me outta the sky!•



 

Later that night, Danny was flying around Amity Park. He noticed Sam waving from her balcony with her hair let loose and....in her pajamas! Danny's face turned bright red and he lost control of his ability to fly.

"Crap. Crap! Crap!! CRAP! CRAP!!!" He screamed as he hurtled to the ground.

 

  * You're my kryptonite!•



 

Even after he crashed, he was still picturing Sam. Her hair flowing out behind her. Her skirt swaying slightly in the wind... GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER!!!

 

  * You keep making me weak!•



 

Danny's phone began to ring and he hurried to answer it.

"Holy zucchini, are you okay? I saw you crash!" Sam screeched through the phone. Danny blushed again.

 

  * Yeah, frozen and can't breathe!•



 

"I...I mean...uhhhh," he stuttered.

"I coming over there," she declared and hung up. Not good....

 

  * Something's gotta get loud!•



 

Danny imagined Sam running up to help him. Her hair whipping wildly behind her. Her....pajamas... SERIOUSLY!!! GET OUTTA THAT GUTTER!!!

 

  * 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see!•



 

Danny saw Sam approaching him. He quickly stood and dusted himself off. He didn't want her to see him like a dork! Even if he did just fall...outta the sky....

"Danny! Don't scare me like that!" Sam's voice chastised.

 

  * That I need you here with me now,•



 

Danny was happy to see Sam. Especially since she had managed to throw on a robe and he didn't feel like such a pervert. He gave her a cocky smile.

"I am fine by the way," he called.

"Good, cause I'm gonna mess you up!" She cried. It was a joke, but it did make Danny think... EWW!!! HOLY CRAP DANNY YOU'RE IN NECK DEEP!!!

 

  * 'Cause you got that one thing!•



 

Danny chuckled.

"Fly you home?" He suggested.

"My house is right there," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but your room is way up there," he grinned.

"Fine, but only cause you own me for making me run all the way out here," she complied.

 

  * So get out, get out, get outta my head!•



 

Danny had pretty much been falling for Sam all year. Little did he know that she fantasized about the exact same thing! They had been hoping for moments like these without Tucker calling them "lovebirds" or having to hurry to a ghost fight. The distance may only be a hundred yards, but the two could probably fly together all night!

 

  * Fall into my arms instead!•



 

Danny scooped Sam up bridal style and took to the air. While Danny tried to control his dangerously high testosterone levels, Sam was having a similar problem with her estrogen. The hormones were practically seeping through their skin and combining in the air, making the flight a lot longer than the walk.

 

  * I don't, I don't, don't know what it is!•



 

Danny was staring at Sam again, but this time she didn't mind. As he stared at her lips, his face slowly began to turn red. Sam was staring at his lips as well. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Both were secretly debating whether their thoughts would really be wise. Sam thought Danny was sweet, smart, brave, and just plain out handsome; but Danny couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly what he loved about Sam. Her looks? No, Sam took pride in trying to be different. Maybe it was that pride! Didn't people say pride comes before the fall? Danny just couldn't figure out exactly what he loved. Maybe it was just all of her? Everything about her?

 

  * But I need that one thing!•



 

But Danny DID feel attracted to her by something. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go. He just wanted HER.

 

  * You've got that one thing!•



 

Danny left Sam at her house and sped away before she could even hail her next breath. He didn't want to loose control of himself and ruin any chance he could ever have with Sam.

 

  * Now I'm climbing the walls,•



 

So that's why Danny was practically twitching while trying to sit still in class. Sam was sitting right two seats away from him on his left. And she had actually done part of her hair today. It was CURLED. Like, GIRLY FRILLY CURLS. He was itching to reach out and run his fingers through her hair, and it was everything he could do to stay in his seat. Dash even threw a paper wad at the back of his head, but he barely felt it.

 

  * But you don't notice at all!•



 

Sam just kept scribbling notes into her little purple notebook. The one with the little black bat stickers that Danny had given to her on the front. She could barely even tell that Danny was giving her some way jacked up googley-eyes. Danny was practically boring holes into the side of her head with the way he stared.

 

  * You've got me out of my mind•



 

Danny wasn't paying attention at ALL to the lecture from Mr.Lancer. His ghost sense even went off, but he couldn't even care. He just wanted to push that nerd right out of his seat and sit next to her. (If boys could have periods, this is what his would be like.) He could not for the half-life of him stop admiring her until a ghost was literally two inches from his face, and even then! He just swatted at the ghost and told it to go away.

 

  * Yeah, all day and all night!•



 

Dash was staring at Danny now, wondering how he could not be screaming in terror from the ghost. Tucker was also staring, but he was laughing and saying "lovebirds" and "clueless" in between rasps. Paulina was trying to understand how a boy could possibly be so infatuated with a girl who wasn't her. Star was filling her nails.

 

  * Oh-o-oh-oh-oh-oh!•



 

A few days later, it was warm enough for Danny and Sam to visit the water park. Sam had somehow been convinced by her mother to not wear her cape and sun hat, revealing a very feminine bikini. Danny was having troubling even breathing at this point.

 

  * Oh-o-oh-oh-oh-oh!•



 

After Danny remembered how to breath (so about a month had passed by), Sam, Tucker, and Danny were eating at the Nasty Burger. Danny hadn't touched his food. Even Sam was staring to notice how Danny was acting around her. Especially when she wore different clothing or did something special to her hair or makeup. Tucker saw Sam and Danny's little staring contest.

"Man, he's got it bad," he grumbled.

 

  * So get out, get out, get out of my mind!•



 

Danny was flying again, his thoughts filled with Sam. He flew in loops and amazing aerobic feats, but he hardly noticed. SAM. SAM. SAM. It was practically as natural as his heart beats by now.

 

  * Come on, come in to my life!•



 

Danny decided that he was sick of just thinking about her. He desperately needed her. He NEEDED HER.

"Sam?" He gushed when she actually picked up the phone.

"What?" She barked. He grinned. Her voice was so lovely.

"Can you meet me at the park?" He questioned sweetly.

"Why? Oh, you didn't crash again did you?" She inquired.

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Then why should I come to the park?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"Danny, I said no."

"Please!"

"I'm not coming to the park!"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"NO."

"PLEASE, Sammy?"

"No, Danny! No! No! No! No! No!"

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!?!?"

"FINE! I'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES!!!" The call ended. Danny sighed dreamily and stared at the scene before him.

 

  * I don't, don't know, don't know what it is!•



 

When Sam arrived at the park, her hair flowed freely out behind her. Her usual makeup had already been scrubbed off, and her clothes were just gray. Danny had hoped she would put on something more... DUDE!!! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY DROWNING IN ALL THAT SEWAGE!!!

"Hey! What's all that?" A surprised Sam asked as she saw what Danny had set up. It was actually not much. A little table had been covered with a table cloth and some candles. Danny was wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of black flowers.

"This? Oh, I just wanted to do something nice for you!" He beamed as he tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently. Too innocently.

"On what conditions?" She demanded.

"W-what?" He faltered.

"What do I do in return?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you."

"SAM."

"Fine, whatever. I'll play along."

"Thank you," he grinned as he scooted a chair out for her. She sat down and he gently pushed her up against the table.

"So," she sighed.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," he started.

"I thought you said there wasn't a catch?"

"There isn't!"

"Then why did you start out with the foul play words?"

"I-"

"You nothing."

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE ALL I WANTED WAS TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!!!"

 

  * But I need that one thing!•



 

"You what?!?" Sam sputtered.

"I love you!" He repeated.

"No you don't," she corrected as she settled into her chair.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too," Sam replied. Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Do too," he repeated. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and gave her a light kiss.

 

  * You got that one thing!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}


	5. "More Than a Band" by Lemonade Mouth

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * I can't pretend to know how you feel,•



 

Soft sobs escaped through the bedroom door.

"Danny?" Jazz called quietly. "Sam is here to see you." The sobbing stopped and was replaced by near silent sniffling.

"Okay. Thanks, Jazz," he replied. The door opened, revealing the tired teenager. His hair had been shoved into a white beanie, and his eyes had small, dark circles underneath. Tear streaks slid down his face. Sam cringed. Jazz gave a weak smiled and returned to her own room.

"I brought cookies!" Sam grinned uncomfortably as she held up a small bag.

"Thanks, Sam. It means a lot," Danny breathed as he hugged her. He pulled her into the room.

"Hey, it's what friends are for right? Delivering cookies to their best half-ghost friend who was up for a month straight fighting ghosts and spending his spare time trying to pass his classes?" She joked half-heartedly. He chuckled. "Speaking of which, how much sleep are you getting?" She demanded. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Danny," she seethed.

"About a half an hour a night," he finally admitted. Sam gasped.

"Oh Danny," she sighed.

 

  * But know that I'm here; know that I'm real!•



 

"Danny! Jazz, Tucker, and I have all been offering to help pick up the slack! You can't just not sleep! You'll die!" She fumed.

"I know! I just don't want to put too much pressure on you! I don't ever want you to get upset and leave me," he justified.

"Danny, we would never do that! We might get a little snappy, but we'd be fine!" She insisted.

"I want your lives to be like everyone else's. I want you to finish all of your homework and come to school with all the sleep of an average teenager. I want you to graduate with flying colors and live on to fulfill all of your dreams!" Danny declared. "I don't want your passions to be swept off to the side so I can get a few more hours of sleep. I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"No, Danny, you're not fine! Did you just hear yourself? We can never be normal teenagers! We live in the most haunted town in the world. You've already kicked your dreams down a sewage pipe and kissed them goodbye. I'm willing to do the same for you and I bet Tucker is too," Sam argued. Danny sighed.

"Sam, I'm not going to let you," he replied.

"I don't care. You aren't my mom. And my mom can't even control me. Besides, I would wear pink before I let you spend another week without sleep," she declared.

"Then be prepared to shop for some new clothes," he retorted. Sam shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"Now shut up for just a minute! We are ALL here for you! We are GOING to help you, and you CANNOT stop us!" She ground out.

 

  * Say what you wanna say,•



 

Danny opened his mouth to speak. Sam stared at his intently. He could see that she was serious. He could tell that she cared, and that meant the world to him.

 

  * Or don't talk at all.•



 

Danny closed his mouth. He gave Sam a small smile. Sam returned the smiling favor.

 

  * I'm not gonna let you fall!•



 

"But, I don't want you to take all of the slack," he persisted.

"Okay. Just as long as we take at least three hours a night. One for each of us," Sam negotiated.

"Sam!" He drawled.

"What? It's not too much, but just enough to not let you die," she replied slyly as she popped another cookie into her mouth. Danny chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

 

  * You used to brave the world, all on your own.•



 

Later that night, Danny was struggling with a new ghost. He thought that he managed to catch that her name was "Queen". She claimed to be Vlad's daughter and she was sure proving it true. She obviously knew more than he did, and she had some kind of heat powers so it was near impossible for him to use an ice attack. Although, how any woman would have a child with Vlad unless she was overshadowed, Danny would never know.

"Take that, Daniel!" She cried happily as she blasted him into the ground again.

"Alright, fruitloopette! I've had just about enough of that!" He yelled uselessly. She was hovering just above him now; her skinny teenage body casting a shadow over him.

"Say goodbye," she growled ferociously. Danny squeezed his eyes shut as she powered up an ecto-blast. This was probably it for him. Darn, he really wanted that kiss with Sam!

 

  * Now we won't let you go, go it alone!•



 

"Hey crazy!" A male voiced yelled. Queen glanced over for just a moment. A green ecto-ray knocked her away from Danny and flat onto her back. Danny sat up to see Sam and Tucker, standing there with guns blazing.

"You okay?" Sam called.

"Yeah, I'm good. What are you doing here?" He questioned as he blasted Queen of Organizing again. Tucker snorted.

"What? Did you just think we were gonna let you get blown sky high?" He replied. Queen managed to be shoved into the thermos.

"No, well, I mean..." Danny fumbled.

"It's okay, man. We're here for you," Tucker reassured.

 

  * Be who you wanna be; always stand tall!•



 

About a week after the fight with Queen, Dash was up to his antics at school again. Danny had gotten some more sleep, but that only freshened his senses and therefore, he experienced pain more sharply again.

"Hey, Fentina!" Dash called. Danny spun around to face him.

"Listen, I don't want to-"

"I don't care what you want, dweeb!" Dash yelled as he swung his fist, effectively knocking Danny square in the jaw. Danny stumbled backwards, slightly astonished. Normally Dash just made a ridiculous play on his name, but now he had actually called him "dweeb." DWEEB. If that doesn't ruin your self-esteem, Danny didn't know what would.

Dash stormed away from where Danny crouched, frozen in a cowering position. Sam and Tucker approached him.

"Dude, he called you dweeb," Tucker gasped.

"I know. I mean, I know that I shouldn't care, but I just do. It hurt," he sighed.

"Danny, you are by no means a dweeb. You are amazing!" Sam encouraged.

"Thanks, Sam," Danny thanked.

 

  * We're not gonna let you fall!•



 

Things continued like this for a while. Something bad would happen to Danny, and Sam, Tucker, or Jazz would be there to prop him up again and remind him what he's fighting for.

 

  * Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you!•



 

Danny could always count on Sam and Tucker to help with the ghost hunting. Jazz helped him get back on track at school. His parents focused on helping him eat better, considering how skinny he had become.

 

  * My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too!•



 

Danny could also count on Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to be there for emotional support. They were there in the good and the bad times, to congratulate Danny, cheer him on, or even just be a person to confide in.

 

  * Everything changes, but one thing is true!•



 

Time would pass, life would go on, and new friends would come and go, but Sam and Tucker clung to Danny because they needed him just as much as he them.

 

  * Understand, we'll always be more than a band!•



 

They were commonly called the "inseparable trio", but if anyone were to know about the reality of their lives, they would realize just how true that was. They were always, ALWAYS there for each other.

In fact one moment was always remembered when the trio put their lives on the line for each other:

"Guys, sometimes I'm just worried," Danny started. The fall wind rustled his hair.

"About what, dude?" Tucker questioned.

"What if something happens to us? What happens then?" The tree above the trio cast dancing shadows on their bodies.

"Well, then the other two would take the same fate!" Sam cried dramatically.

"I mean, like, what if I die in a ghost fight?" Danny explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Then we fight the ghost until we ultimately die, or defeat him. If we defeat him, we kill ourselves. Same fate."

"That's kind of crazy..."

"We're kind of crazy people..."

"I don't want you to just kill yourselves for me..."

"Well, then we fight crappy and let the ghost do the job for us," Tucker interjected.

"But what if we were to die, Danny? What would YOU do?" Sam inquired as she settled into the grass on the hill.

"I would probably just kill myself," he sighed.

"Alright, so let's make this official," Sam declared. She placed her hand above Danny's chest as she sat up. Danny sat up and placed his hand atop hers. "Tucker?" She questioned when he didn't move.

"Hold on!" He cried. He backed up and set his PDA in the grass so the camera was recording them. "What? I want some proof! Okay, let's do this."

"I, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, hereby solemnly do promise to commit suicide should any of my fellows present today do die," Sam announced as she stared at the stack of hands.

"Geez, Sam! You make it sound like we're starting a cult!" Danny chuckled.

"Just say it?" She groaned.

"Fine. Here goes. I, Daniel James Fenton, do hereby solemnly swear to kill myself should any of my friends here present do die," he repeated. He rolled his eyes and gave Sam a look.

"Tucker?" She prodded.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Not whatever! This is important! You have to promise! We already just committed our lives to you!" Sam chided. Danny smirked.

"Alright! Alright! I, Tucker Joshua Foley, do hereby solemnly commit myself to kill this handsome chunk of heaven should either of these lovebirds die," he declared.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!"

"You just see! There's gonna be some big crisis someday and you too will get together!"

"Whatever," Danny sighed.

"Until death do us part!" Sam beamed.

"What are we getting married?" Danny joked.

"And we can't forget that Danny's half dead. So it's more like, until the end of all space and time do us part," Tucker added.

"You guys are seriously, like, no fun."

{[•]}-----{[•]}


	6. "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * You're insecure.•



 

"Sam, we have to go to class," Tucker announced. She held her books close to her chest and stared into the little mirror on the inside of her locker door. She applied just a little more lip gloss before twisting the tube and capping the lid.

"You always use so much of that stuff. It's intoxicating," Danny admitted. Sam paled.

"You don't like it? I'll stop using it if you don't," she gushed.

"No, I love it. You're intoxicating," he grinned. She blushed and looked away.

 

  * Don't know what for.•



 

Danny smiled at her. He didn't understand why she had to feel so badly about herself.

 

  * You're turning heads when you walk through the door!•



 

As they entered the English class, everyone turned to look at Sam. The girls appeared somewhat jealous, but the boys looked pleased. Sam gave a small glance around the classroom before finding her seat. She hardly noticed how the students stared at her.

 

  * Don't need makeup!•



 

Danny was staring at her wistfully. She was gorgeous, even without her heavy makeup. He had seen her once when she didn't have time to put on makeup. She didn't have any acne or anything. Her skin was flawless. She was AMAZING.

 

  * Being the way that you are is enough!•



 

If only Sam would forget about the makeup, just about any boy in the school would want to ask her out. She'd be even more popular than Paulina. Maybe if she would just drop the dark eyeliner, overused concealer, unnecessary foundation, and cheap eyeliner, she could have any boy she wanted.

 

  * So c-come on!•



 

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam demanded later that night.

"I want to try something!" He grinned. She rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the cotton swab approaching her face.

"And what are you doing with that?" She questioned defensively.

"Removing your makeup," he announced.

"No. You're not," she argued.

"Yeah, I am. Just let me," he replied.

"I look, like, really bad without my makeup on," she replied with a small eye roll. Danny huffed.

 

  * You got it wrong!•



 

"Sam," he groaned.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" She shrugged. He gently wiped away the makeup.

"Now put this on," he commanded. She raised an eyebrow at the plastic bag.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it?" He sighed. She grabbed the bag and entered the bathroom.

"Danny! You know I don't like bright colors!" She called angrily.

"Please try it on?" He requested.

"Whatever!" She finally came back out in a teal sweater and skinny jeans.

"Now sit here," he instructed. She groaned and sat cross-legged in front of him. He pulled her hair out of its half-ponytail.

"Danny!" She yelped.

"Goodness gracious, will you just trust me?" He grumbled. She slouched. He ran his fingers through her hair. Then he parted her hair so that she appeared to have side bangs.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You'll see! Now let me take a picture!" He answered. She shook her head.

"No, Danny. You know I don't like this kind of stuff," she replied.

"Don't slouch, kay?" He beamed. He held up his phone. She stood and walked to the other side of the room.

"Good?" She frowned.

"Smile!"

"Arrrrrgggg!!!" She growled. She gave him a small smile.

"Show me some teeth!"

"Danny!"

"You are impossible! Do it!" She huffed and gave him a realistic smile. One hand rested gently on her hips. The other dangled by her side. Her head tilted to the right. It was a beautiful pose. "Done!" Danny declared.

"Let me see," she demanded.

"No."

 

  * To prove I'm right, I put it in a song!•



 

DING.

"Danny, who did you send it to?" She inquired nervously.

"Tucker," he replied.

"TUCKER?!?" She shrieked. "He'll show it to the whole school! I didn't have any makeup on! I'm not wearing my clothes! My hair is a MESS!!!"

"You look amazing!" He argued.

"You are a liar. You only say that because you're my friend!" She replied.

DING.

"Good, that was fast," Danny smiled. He stood and walked to her computer.

"Now what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Come see!" Danny grinned. Sam rolled her eyes and moved next to him.

"What's that?" She questioned as she stared at the blank screen.

"You," he replied. She gasped and watched as he started the YouTube video. Beautiful acoustic guitar played in the background.

"This, is Sam Manson," the caption read. It was a picture of Sam in between Danny and Tucker. She was wearing her usual gothic appearance. Her makeup was dark and her hair was pulled back.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked shyly.

"Just watch," he directed her back to the screen.

"This is a picture of a model in a photo shoot three years ago," the next caption said. A picture appeared of a tall, skinny girl in a teal sweater and skinny jeans. Her hair was parted to the side, and she had no makeup.

Sam gasped and stared down at her clothes. She tugged at her shirt and returned her eyes to the screen.

"This is a picture of Sam from a few moments ago," the caption announced. The picture came up and Sam was prepared to cringe, but she stopped herself. She looked like the model. She looked better than the model. She was gorgeous!

"So far, this has...." Danny started. He studied the screen for a few moments. "Two thousand hits."

"No way," Sam breathed. She leaned in and studied the screen.

"Way," Danny corrected.

 

  * I don't know why,"



 

Danny smiled at Sam. She looked almost frightened. He reached out to grab her hand.

 

  * You're being shy.•



 

She pulled away. She frowned.

"How did this get so many hits so quickly?" She questioned.

"Tucker has his ways," Danny smirked.

"So he texted Mikey?" She asked.

"Yeah. Probably," he shrugged.

 

  * And turn away when I look into your eye!•



 

Sam turned away.

"How many likes has it gotten?" She questioned.

"Ummmm," he swiveled around to look at the screen. "One thousand and six hundred."

"Really?" She inquired.

"Hey, would I lie to you?" He retorted.

"Yeah," she smirked.

"I resent that!" He declared.

 

  * Everyone else in the room can see it!•



 

The next day as they entered the classroom, people began to cheer.

"Yeah, Sam!" One jock called.

"You're awesome!" A nerd from the back cried. Sam blushed.

 

  * Everyone else, but you!•



 

"I didn't do anything. It was all Danny," she fumbled.

"No, Sam. You were the only one in that picture," Danny replied.

 

  * Baby, you light up my world like nobody else!•



 

Danny was staring wistfully at Sam again. She gave him a casual smile as the left the building after school, and Danny swore it got brighter outside. He wished Sam would smile like that more often.

 

  * The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!•



 

Sam lightly tossed some stray hair over her shoulder. Danny grinned and reached out to touch her hair. Then he realized what he was doing, blushed, and pulled away.

 

  * And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!•



 

"Sam, you are the most amazing person ever," Danny admitted sweetly. Sam smiled and gazed at the ground.

"You don't mean that," she gushed.

"I do," he assured.

 

  * You don't know, oh oh!•



 

Sam glanced away.

"I mean it. You smart, talented, and beautiful," he added.

"Well, I don't know about all that," she mumbled.

 

  * You don't know you're beautiful!•



 

She gave him another light-hearted smile, and he almost fainted.

 

  * If only you saw what I can see,•



 

Danny reached out and gently grabbed her hand. The both blushed and awkwardly glanced away, but Danny's eyes strayed back to Sam. Her long, onyx hair. Her deep, amethyst eyes. Her subtle curves.

 

  * You'd understand why I want you so desperately!•



 

Danny bumped her shoulder playfully. She looked back up to him and grinned. She gave him a light push with one hand. Then he returned just a bit more harshly. Next Sam used both hands to shove him to the pavement. Both of their eyes widened and met before the burst into spontaneous laughter.

 

  * Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,•



 

Danny paused and tilted his head to the side, studying the way that Sam laughed. Her heart was even beautiful. Why couldn't she recognize that?

 

  * You don't know, oh oh!•



 

"Come on, let's get to my house," Sam encouraged. Danny chuckled and lifted himself from the ground.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Probably all the homework that you need to catch up on for Mr.Lancer," she replied.

"Does that make this a study date?" He questioned coyly.

"If we tell my mom that, she'll blow a gasket!" They laughed all the way to Sam's house.

 

  * You don't know you're beautiful!•



{[-]}-----{[-]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have matured and can look back on this with a more experienced eye, I have to say - how much better would this one have been if it was about Danny?
> 
> Danny being insecure, being shown he's beautiful, being told his smile is cute...
> 
> Food for thought, my friends


	7. "22" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was probably gonna be a lot of Taylor Swift; my dad was a really big fan

{[-]}-----{[-]}

 

  * It feels like a perfect night!•



 

"What else do we have to do?" Danny questioned. Sam and Tucker shared a knowing look.

"Well, we finished all of our homework. We locked up the Fenton Portal. Clockwork assured us that no natural portals would open, and Vlad's out of state on business. We can do whatever we want," Sam answered. Tucker nodded and whipped out his PDA.

"Zombie Cyborg 4 is still in theaters," he announced.

"That sounds good and all," Danny sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"But? Danny, we've been looking forward to this release for months," Sam replied.

"But I have a better idea," he grinned. Sam and Tucker shared another look.

"I'm game," they agreed. Danny gave a lopsided smile.

 

  * To dress up like hipsters.•



 

"First, the outfits!" Danny announced dramatically.

"Outfits?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong with what we're wearing?" Tucker inquired feeling offended.

"Nothing's wrong, but if we are really going to make the most of tonight," he smiled wickedly. "We have to start by making fun of stupid people wearing stupid clothes!"

"Isn't that kind of rude?" Tucker asked.

"I'm up for it," Sam declared. She and Danny high-fived.

"I guess," Tucker sighed. About a half of an hour later, they were having a blast trying to make each other look as normal as possible.

"Danny, a t-shirt and jeans is too weird," Sam noticed.

"How? Everyone wears t-shirts and jeans," he replied defensively.

"Well, not like that. They wear layers," she grinned. She shuffled through a chest that had been found under her bed. She tossed Danny some clothes. He smirked and changed in the bathroom. He came back wearing a navy and white striped shirt with red jeans.

"Now you look more mainstream," she grinned.

"What about me, Sam? What should I wear?" Tucker asked excitedly. The only reason he was excited was because after he was done, he and Danny would have their chance at Sam.

"Well, Tucker, not many people wear cargo pants. Especially not in army green," Danny declared. Tucker nodded.

"What do I wear?" He repeated.

"Jeans. Wear Danny's jeans," Sam answered. Tucker hurried to the bathroom and changed.

"Now what?" He questioned.

"Since you like long sleeves, we would go with layers," Danny replied. Sam and Tucker gave him a look.

"How do YOU know that?" Sam asked.

"I DO have a sister," he shrugged.

"True," Tucker chuckled.

"Here," Sam announced as she chucked some shirts at Tucker. "Go put those on."

"Be back in a few," he grumbled before reentering the bathroom. He exited, donning a red long sleeved hooded sweatshirt underneath a yellow t-shirt.

"Loose the hat," Danny instructed.

"That's too much!" Tucker whimpered.

"I'll wear the suspenders that match this outfit if you opt for a baseball cap instead," Danny negotiated. Tucker huffed and nodded. Sam grinned and clapped. She tossed Tucker a black ball cap, which he put on backwards. Then she gave Danny the shiny red suspenders. He shrugged them on and rolled his eyes. Then both boys grinned.

"Your turn," the announced. Sam paled.

 

  * And make fun of our exes! Ah Ah! Ah Ah!•



 

"Did you see Valerie the other day?" Tucker chuckled. Sam, now with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and a teal t-shirt and black jeans, chuckled.

"I will get you yet Phantom! And when I do! You'll regret it!" They mocked in unison. Danny grinned.

"Well, this makes me feel about ten times better," he laughed.

"Hey, at least you didn't date Valerie. I dated Eliot," Sam argued. The trio shuddered.

"That was terrible," Tucker added.

"White is the new black in Hungary," Danny repeated with a mockery accent.

"You did that almost too well, dude," Tucker gasped.

"He did enough spying to memories his accent," Sam declared angrily with a raised eyebrow. Danny chuckled nervously and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

 

  * It feels like a perfect night,•



 

"What else should we do?" Tucker inquired.

"Oh we haven't even started yet," Danny grinned mischievously.

 

  * To eat breakfast at midnight!•



 

Sam giggled as she shoveled some more scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"We should listen to Danny more often!" Tucker chuckled as he took another bite of his toast.

"Just as long as no one makes any bacon!" Danny cried. The trio combusted into laughter at the memory of a ghost pig they had fought earlier that morning who was getting revenge on Tucker for eating too much of the meaty substance.

 

  * To fall in love with strangers!•



 

"Sam, how would you ask a guy out if you had to?" Danny asked.

"Me? Well..." She drawled.

"Oh, you have to show us," Tucker laughed. Sam punched him in the shoulder before standing and approaching the lamp in the corner.

"Why hello," she began seductively.

"Uh oh, she's using those feminine wiles! That lamp's a goner!" Tucker cried as he rolled on the floor because he was laughing so hard. Sam draped herself over the chair nearest to the lamp.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Sam continued.

"Danny wishes he was that lamp!" Tucker yelled, still laughing on the floor.

"What a cute name," Sam giggled. She leaned forward and kissed the lamp, leaving a purple lip stain on the lamp shade.

"Oh!" Danny and Tucker yelled.

"Dude, she kissed the lamp!" Tucker chuckled.

"How was the kiss, Sam? Did you enjoy it? Did it light up your day?" Danny chortled.

"You are both idiots," Sam growled.

 

  * It seems like one of those nights!•



 

"Come on, guys!" Danny called excitedly. Sam and Tucker hurried to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll see!" Was the reply. After a few more moments of walking they had arrived at the newest semi-vegan, computer cafe in Amity Park.

"Wow, this is strangely specific," Tucker breathed as they entered.

"Yeah, cause I'm ultra recyclo-vegetarian and you like computers," Sam replied.

"Yep, enjoy!" Danny smirked. They entered the doors.

 

  * This place is too crowded!•



 

They were met with a strange combination of the fragrance of homemade vegan style food and the smell of electronics. People were placed at every computer, and there were more people waiting for seating at the regular tables. Everyone was talking and eating. It was noisy, smelly, and overall there were too many people for the trio's liking. What if Danny had to go ghost?

 

  * Too many cool kids! Ah ah! Ah ah!•



 

"Fenturd?" A voice called. Instinctively, Danny cupped his arms over his head and ducked behind Sam.

"I don't know why you're hiding behind her. She loves the lamp," Tucker teased quietly as Dash approached them.

"What are you doing here, Fentonail?" Dash questioned.

"What are you doing here?" The trio replied in unison.

"Normally I more of a burger guy, but Paulina this will help her with her carbs or something like that. Kwan wanted to try some new computer game, but his home PC broke," Dash answered.

"Sam's ultra recyclo-vegetarian, and you've met Tucker. You know how he is," Danny replied.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tucker cried indignantly.

"So what you're saying is, all of the A-listers from school and your friends are here?" Sam asked Dash. He nodded. The trio sighed. It was going to be so much fun too.

 

  * We ditch the whole scene.•



 

"I forgot! I have to do my History report!" Danny yelped abruptly.

"Danny-" Sam started.

"No, I need you to help me with it! Come on! Let's go back to my house and get it done," he instructed with a wink. Sam winked back.

"Oh well, okay. Bye," Dash waved after them.

"Danny, you finished all of your homework already," Tucker declared in confusion.

"Tuck, I love you, but you are an idiot," Sam sighed.

"I was trying to get us out of a situation with the A-listers," Danny explained. Tucker nodded.

"Where are we really going, Mr.Fenton?" Sam questioned with a silly accent. Tucker laughed.

"Don't you mean, Mr.Phantom?" Danny replied in a similar accent before ducking into an alley. A bright flash of light signaled Tucker and Sam. The entered the a alley after him. He grabbed their waist's and took to the sky.

 

  * And end up dreaming, instead of sleeping!•



 

Danny set them down on a hill outside of town. They laid back against the soft grass and examined the stars above their heads. Danny began to point out the constellations, and Sam might have given him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lovebirds," Tucker thought. Danny's eyes snapped onto him and Tucker chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. Crap, he forgot that Danny could read thoughts!

 

  * Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time!•



 

Hundreds of emotions filtered through the trio's minds as they remembered past and recent events alike. Danny was particularly upset that he had not yet had the chance to get together with Sam yet. Tucker was near giddy as he imagined how close he was getting to becoming Valerie's boyfriend. Sam was wondering what the two boys beside her could possibly be thinking about.

 

  * It's miserable and magical, oh yeah!•



 

Danny could hear all of Sam and Tucker's thoughts at once. It hurt his head, but it was also nice to know that Tucker was happy about something and Sam was thinking about him. Kind of.

 

  * Tonight's the night where we forget about the deadlines!•



 

Danny slowly began to remember his plans for tonight. They had been partially ruined by Dash at that cafe, but there was still some of his plans in tact. Since their homework had long been forgotten, they could do whatever they wanted.

 

  * It's time.•



 

"Guys, get up. I have more to my plan," Danny declared as he stood.

"I don't know, Danny," Sam murmured.

"Come on, Sammy!" Danny teased. Sam growled and stood. Tucker joined them also.

"You ready?" Danny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure?" Tucker replied weakly.

 

  * Uh oh!•



 

Danny grabbed their hands.

"What-" Sam gasped as he closed his eyes.

"Everyone, close your eyes," he instructed. Tucker complied.

"Danny?" Sam questioned. Without missing a beat Danny squeezed her hand.

"Your eyes aren't closed," he replied. She huffed and closed her eyes. Then Tucker and Sam grabbed each other's hands. Danny began to concentrate as he transformed. Sam peeked for just a moment. She was confused. He was transforming, but there were no transformation rings.... Then she noticed Tucker's torso was changing as well. What......

 

  * I don't know about you,•



 

Danny opened his now neon green eyes. His white hair swayed as he glanced at Sam. Her hair had also become a frosty white, and her eyes glowed a bright yellow. Tucker's hair had become a light color, and his eyes were a fierce orange. Their clothing had all changed in color.

Sam's t-shirt was now red, and her jeans were silver. Tucker's red hoodie had become blue, his yellow t-shirt had become purple, and his jeans had turned black. Danny's striped shirt had turned from white and navy to black and neon green. His suspenders and pants had turned white as well.

"We look ridiculous," Tucker mumbled.

 

  * But I'm feeling 22!•



 

"Danny, how did you do that?" Sam asked in amazement.

"I figured that since I can use my ghost powers in human form, all I really do is change my appearance," Danny started.

"Like Superman," Tucker explained.

"Exactly. So I guessed that I should be able to change others as well!" He continued.

"Like you did with us," Sam concluded.

"Yeah! And I've been practicing with Jazz. I must admit, she would make a beautiful ghost," Danny grinned.

"Can we use ghost powers?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"No. I only changed your appearance, but hey! Now you glow in the dark!" Danny chuckled. Tucker frowned and lightly punched his shoulder.

 

  * Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you!•



 

"Let's go find some reporters!" Sam giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sure that no one would eventually put it all together and my secret would be out," Danny snorted.

"Can we at least go for a flight?" Tucker asked.

"Okay," Danny relented. "But hold on tight!" Sam and Tucker nodded. They wrapped their arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

 

  * You don't know about me,•



 

Sam glanced up at Danny. She was still shocked from the transformation. He always knew how to surprise her. He constantly had new powers or crazy fun ideas. He was a surprise all by himself.

 

  * But I bet that you want to!•



 

Sam hated surprises. She mostly hated being surprised. She didn't favor Halloween. She didn't like mystery movies. But she liked Danny. If only he could just stop being so surprising!!!

 

  * Everything will be alright!•



 

"Look! Over there!" Danny beamed.

"Where, dude? You're not pointing in any direction!" Tucker huffed. Danny chuckled.

"To the left!" He replied. Tucker and Sam looked to their left. Their eyes widened at the sight of a grand tower of lights.

"Whoa," they drawled.

 

  * If we just keep dancing like we're-•



 

Danny swirled to the left and landed atop the tower.

"Now dance, fools! Dance like never before!" He laughed as he started doing a crazy version of the sprinkler. Tucker roared with laughter and started doing the robot. Sam chuckled and began the hula.

 

  * 22!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}


	8. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * We were both young•



 

A six year old Samantha Manson huffed irritably in her teal and green dress. Her waist length blonde hair swayed slightly when she moved, and her purple eyes searched the atmosphere for intruders of her peace and quiet.

 

  * When I first saw you.•



 

Sam barely caught a glimpse of a mop of black hair. She studied it closely before it disappeared again.

 

  * I close my eyes and the flashback starts:•



 

Twenty-three year old Sam sighed dreamily as she rested back against her soft pillows. She closed her eyes and remembered back to when she and her husband first met.

 

  * I'm standing there,•



 

We see six year old Sam once again, gazing happily up at the stars. She finally sighs contentedly for the first time that night.

 

  * On a balcony in open air.•



 

Sam leaned further against the railing as the music from inside wafted to her ears. She sighed angrily at the sound and turned to close the doors, but she hesitated.

 

  * I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.•



 

It was a stunning sight in front of her. Everyone in Amity Park was wearing their finest clothing. The women's dresses were gorgeous assortments of reds, greens, and blues. The men's suits were all black, but each of their ties complimented their skin tone and eye color. Multicolor spot lights shone down on the glamorous dance floor. It was a welcoming party for the Mansons who had recently moved from New York to the little town in Michigan. Sam wasn't looking at any of that.

 

  * I see you make your way through the crowd•



 

Her eyes trailed along the familiar mop of black hair. She quickly side stepped and hid beside the door. The little boy rushed out onto the balcony and took a deep breath.

"Danny!" A shrill voice called. The boy whipped around and forced the doors shut.

 

  * And say, "Hello."•



 

The boy finally took notice of Sam. His blue eyes widened and he backed up against the railing.

"H-hi," he stuttered.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My annoying older sister, Jazz," he mumbled.

 

  * Little did I know:•



 

"I'm Sam," Samantha announced.

"Danny," the little boy introduced. They gave each other a small hand shake.

 

  * They you were Romeo,•



 

Eight years later:

"Hey, Sam. Nice dress," Danny complimented. Having spent many hours together in her kitchen, they knew their way around each other perfectly. Danny grabbed an apple from a basket and slid across the counter to the seats on the other side. At the same time, Sam grabbed a cup from the cabinet, spun around to the refrigerator, filled the glass with milk, and slid across the opposite side of the counter to join Danny.

"Thanks," she finally replied. Her soft amethyst dress rustled slightly as she smoothed out a wrinkle. She gave a small blush and sipped her milk.

 

  * You were throwing pebbles.•



 

"Sam!" Danny hissed. Sam appeared at the window and stared down at his handsome silhouette. He was visiting her every night now. It was cute, actually.

 

  * And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!•



 

Sam snuck downstairs and saw her father yelling at Danny.

"I don't ever want to see you here again! Go!" Jeremy cried angrily. Danny staggered backwards.

 

  * And I was crying on the staircase,•



 

Sam burst into tears. She hurried down the rest of the stairs and grabbed Jeremy's forearm.

 

  * Begging you, "Please don't go!"•



 

"Danny, wait!" She pleaded, but Danny was already gone. She glared unhappily at her father. He sighed and ordered her to go back to her room.

 

  * And I said,•



 

Much later that evening, Sam grabbed her phone and started texting away.

"Danny?" She questioned.

"I'm here," he replied. She took a deep breath.

 

  * "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone!"•



 

"Danny, what if we ran away together?" She questioned.

"What!" He replied, clearly shocked.

 

  * "I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run!"•



 

"I don't see why not," she declared.

"Sam," he replied, probably groaning.

 

  * "You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess!"•



 

"Danny, it could be perfect!" She argued.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, it would be romantic," she tried. Sam felt her blush bloom on her cheeks.

 

  * "It's a love story! Baby, just say yes!"•



 

"I like the sound of that," he replied, obviously chuckling. Sam grinned, and they began to waste the night away, planning their escape.

 

  * So I sneak out to the garden to see you!•



 

A few months later, Danny and Sam met in the backyard behind her house. As per usual now, they were wearing costumes. It was their thing to dress up for the occasion of meeting each other in the garden. Sam was wearing a long, black dress with dark red accents. Danny was wearing an old suit. (The kind with coat tails.)

 

  * We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew!•



 

"Hello, gorgeous," Danny whistled.

"Will you shut up? What if someone heard us?" Sam giggled. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

  * So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.•



 

"You really do look gorgeous," Danny complimented as the came closer. Sam blushed and glanced in another direction, but she made no move to get away. They pulled closer still, and Danny swept Sam up into a passionate kiss. Sam slowly pulled away. She looked down at the ground to the side.

"Why the long face, my dear?" He asked with a mocking accent.

 

  * Romeo, save me!•



 

"Danny, please. We need to go away together soon," she breathed.

"Why?" He questioned. He used his left hand to cup her chin and tilt her face up to look at him.

 

  * They're trying to tell me how to feel!•



 

Sam forced her eyes shut and looked away again.

"They tell me so many things. I know that they are untrue of you, but sometimes-" she faded at the end.

"They are telling you not to love me," he sighed. He wrapped his arms around his torso and turned away.

 

  * This love's difficult, but it's real!•



 

"Danny, I don't listen to them. They just don't understand!" She pleaded as she stared at him with pained eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to her.

"I love you, Sammy," he replied. She nodded.

 

  * Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.•



 

They pulled back together again.

"Don't worry! I love you, and they can't ever separate us," Sam assured. She draped her arms around his neck. He grinned as placed his hands on her hips.

"That's what I like to hear," he beamed with a lopsided smile. They kissed again.

 

  * It's a love story! Baby, just say yes!•



 

Sam and Danny finally departed. They met again in the garden every night for five years. The night of Sam's nineteenth birthday would be one to remember.

 

  * I got tired of waiting,•



 

Sam sighed. She pulled her black shawl closer around her. It was cold tonight, and Danny had yet to been seen. They still hadn't run away, and Mr.Manson was becoming more strict with her security. If they didn't act soon, she might never see him again. Her father was considering moving to Paris for Pete's sake. PARIS, FRANCE.

 

  * Wondering if you were ever coming around.•



 

Sam sighed again. Maybe, her parents were right? Maybe they would never run away together. Maybe she was just being foolish. She had been so caught up in her little...dream.

 

  * My faith in you was fading,•



 

Sam took a deep breath as she finally noticed Danny's dark figure appear on the hill below. Wasn't it really all just a dream? Maybe, she should just wake up now. Although, it would be incredibly though to break the news to Danny.

 

  * When I met you on the outskirts of town.•



 

"Danny," Sam breathed as he approached her. Suddenly she was filled with dread. What was she supposed to say? They had been dating for a long time now.... But she shouldn't just abruptly break his heart when she moved to France!

"Hello," he greeted sheepishly.

 

  * Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.•



 

"What took you so long?" She questioned. She gazed up the night sky, fearing that if she looked into his eyes, he would see right through her and know how nervous she was.

"I had to take care of something," he answered as he joined her in gazing at the stars while they preformed their nightly show of lightening up the sky.

"I got cold," she added.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. He pulled off his coat and hung it around her shoulders.

 

  * I've been waiting for you, but you never come.•



 

"I thought we were going to run away last month," she declared, not changing her intense gaze into the darkness.

"I know," he sighed.

"And then you said we would run away last week," she remarked.

"I know," he apologized.

"Why haven't we run away yet?" She inquired. He looked up from where he had been staring at the ground.

"I don't know," he mumbled and stared at the stars as well.

 

  * Is this in my head; I don't know what to think.•



 

"You do love me?" She asked. He stumbled backwards.

"What! Of course! You know that!" He answered.

"We always say we're going to run away, but we never do. Danny, we've had every move planned out since we were sixteen! It wouldn't take much! I don't even know if you really do love me!" She burst. She quickly realized her mistake and stepped lightly backwards. "No, I didn't mean that-" she tried.

"No, you meant it," he cut her off soberly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "You spoke from your heart. You always did, Sam," he chuckled bitterly.

"Danny-" she started, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

  * Then he knelt to the ground,•



 

Danny held his hand up.

"Don't," he replied calmly. He got down on one knee. Tears formed in his own eyes. He rested his arm on his knee. Then he let the tears fall as he looked up at her.

"Sam, you're upset, and you have every right to be," he started. A hand flew to her mouth.

"Danny, what are you-" she tried to speak.

 

  * And pulled out a ring,•



 

He suddenly produced a black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it up, revealing a stunning silver ring with five tiny purple stones around the band. Tears flooded down both of their cheeks.

 

  * And said,"



 

Danny sighed dejectedly and looked away. He removed his arm from his knee and held his hand over his heart.

"Look, I don't really know how these things work, but-" he began. Sam was so shocked, she couldn't say a word.

 

  * Marry me, Juliet! You never have to be alone!•



 

Danny gulped and stared back into her eyes with determination.

"Sam, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Your beauty is not only on your body, but your heart shines the brightest. You are kind, compassionate, generous, determined, stubborn, but most of all, you are loving. I couldn't ever imagine my life without you. You are the light of my life. I want to keep you closer to me than anyone else," he continued.

 

  * I love you, and that's all I really know.•



 

"I don't have any money. I don't have my own place quite yet. But I love you so much, and I can't bear the thought of having your children call me 'Uncle Danny,'" he added.

"You talked to Tucker, didn't you," she smirked. He blushed.

 

  * I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress.•



 

"What about my dad?" She questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry. I talked to him about it. He gave us his blessing and even offered to pay for the wedding," he admitted.

"Really?" She squealed.

"So, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He proposed.

 

  * It's a love story! Baby, just say yes!•



 

"Yes."

{[(•)]}-----{[(•)]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, how much better would this be if Danny took the "Juliet" role, and Sam rescued him and proposed??
> 
> (I am sad to say I don't have an emoji for the raised eyebrows, tilting forward, 'food for thought' face I'm making)


	9. "Determinate" by Lemonade Mouth

{[(•)]}-----{[(•)]}

 

  * Trying hard to fight these tears.•



 

Danny laid on his bed thinking about everything that had happened to him in the course of little over a year. His DNA had been fused with electrified ectoplasm, making him half ghost. He had been through countless battles with the literally undead. He had more that once had an emotional breakdown. He had been forced to give up his dreams of being an astronaut. He was failing school. He could expect to have detention everyday, and all of his Saturdays from now until after college were filled with detention make-ups. His parents hated half of him and ignored the other half. He was madly in love with a girl who probably didn't love him back. His best friend was jealous of him. More than half of the town he fought to protect hated him. They mayor was his arch-enemy. His life was royally screwed.

 

  * I'm crazy worried.•



 

Not to mention, if he made one wrong move, he would kill off his human half and become a demon that was obsessed with destroying everything and everyone. It was enough emotional stress and discomfort to drive a person insane. He also went through enough physical pain daily to be dead. He had more than enough enemies out to kill him. Seriously, how was he still alive! The kid's a freaking miracle!

 

  * Messing with my head this fear.•



 

But the one thing that Danny was most afraid of, was not being there. What if his parents finally ripped him apart "molecule by molecule?" What if Skulker finally got his pelt on his wall? (Ew.) What if Walker finally imprisoned him for a thousand years? What if the world exploded? What if he cracked? What if Tucker or Jazz got hurt because he wasn't there? What if Sam died? What if the town was destroyed? What if HE destroyed the town? What if HE destroyed the world? What if ghosts took over? What if VLAD took over? Heck! What if the GUYS IN WHITE (government agents) took over?

 

  * I'm so sorry.•



 

But through everything, all Danny could think to do was apologize for everything. Sorry, that he didn't get better grades last week. Sorry, that he came home late. Sorry, that he didn't do his chores. Sorry, that he worried everyone when he disappeared. Sorry, that he wasn't a good enough student. Sorry, that he wasn't a good enough son. Sorry, that he didn't spend more time with his mom, or pick up milk at the store. Sorry, that he missed that one ghost and someone was hurt. Sorry, that he couldn't stop the ghost that destroyed the building. Sorry, that his out of control ice powers caused a blizzard. Sorry, that he cheated on a test, became evil, and killed everyone. Danny always blamed himself for everything. He always felt that it was his fault, even when he wasn't involved.

 

  * You know you gotta get it out!•



 

Danny had come close to cracking more than once or twice. He bent a fork with two fingers. He punched a tree so hard his knuckles began to bleed. He randomly froze a lake. Everything was always too much, and that was only when he was looking at a small part of his jacked up life.

 

  * I can't take it!•



 

He had contemplated cutting, self-abuse, and suicide more times than he could count. He was constantly reminded that if he left, the town, no! The world would be defenseless. And there was always the possibility that he would just kill his human half and become an evil full ghost. He couldn't take the risk, and therefore, he spent endless nights shivering alone in a dark corner of his room, counting how many nice things he had done for people. It was only when Clockwork appeared and knocked him out, did he get any sleep. Even the ghosts had begun to notice his breaking spirit and were letting up on him.

 

  * And that's what being friends about.•



 

Sam and Tucker couldn't console the young halfa. His parents were oblivious to the situation, and Jazz was of no help. No one could create a cure for his poisoned mind. He used to see everything so lightly, but now? Everything was about everyone else and worrying that maybe he should just stay in ghost form full time to properly protect the city. Yes, he had considered that. It wasn't until Sam taught him a single word that he truly felt like himself again for the first time in ages.

 

  * I, I wanna cry!•



 

"Danny, get ahold of yourself!" Sam demanded before she forced herself to slap him. He just looked away and cradled his cheek with one hand.

"Do you think so lowly of me?" He whispered.

"No, Danny I think you're amazing," she replied.

"I'm not amazing," he breathed soberly.

 

  * I can't deny.•



 

"I'm a freak," he sighed.

 

  * Tonight, I wanna up and hide,•



 

"Should-should I just go away? Wouldn't that be better for everyone?" He questioned. She slapped him again.

"Shut up, idiot! Gosh, I swear! You are so stupid!" Sam screamed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

 

  * And get inside!•



 

"I don't understand what I did, but please don't be angry with me," he pleaded softly.

"Oh Danny. Ever the clueless one, aren't you?" Sam chuckled darkly.

 

  * It isn't right!•



 

"You just don't get it. You're stupid hero complex is what makes you stupid. We need you, you dolt," she chuckled.

"Then why do you insult me?" He muttered, feeling more hurt.

"Oh you idiot," she huffed.

 

  * I gotta live in my life!•



 

"You're ghost powers make you different! They make you special and unique! Aside from ghost powers, you're smart, sweet, innocent," she began.

"I'm not innocent. I'm a murder," he shuddered.

"You haven't killed anyone," she breathed.

"But I might," he whispered. He looked away again.

"SNAP OUTTA IT!" She yelled as she slapped him again.

 

  * I know I,•



 

"Sam, stop hitting me!" He begged. She slapped him again.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Sam!" He whimpered.

"Shut up! You worthless idiot! Why can't you just get it through your thick skull?!" She screeched. The people around them turned to look as they were just outside the school during lunch.

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"Don't apologize to me! You little retard! I've had enough!" She yelled.

"You've had enough? Do you know what I go through?" He demanded, starting to get very aggravated himself.

"No! So shut up!" She cried. She raised her hand to strike him again.

"Enough!" He commanded.

 

  * I know I,•



 

"I don't need you to hit me! I don't need you to yell at me! I've been through enough, and I'm done! Forget it! Screw you! All of you! I can't take it any-" he was yelling before Sam abruptly grabbed the collar of his shirt and silenced him with a kiss.

"Wha?" He questioned in a daze.

"There's my fighter I know and love. Stop acting like a wimpy idiot and actually look around for once, will you?" She requested.

 

  * I know I gotta do it!•



 

"Sam," he gasped. Then he pulled her in for another kiss.

 

  * Hate to feel this way!•



 

Danny was so tired of being picked on. He was so tired of letting all the ghosts push him around. He was tired of being threaten by his parents. He was tired of Jazz's stupid therapy. But most of all, he was tired. No seriously, he needed sleep.

 

  * And waste a day!•



 

He didn't need to keep whimpering and hiding away from the truth. He needed to face it head on.

 

  * I gotta get myself on stage!•



 

Suddenly, Skulker appeared in the air. Danny whirled around, and Skulker actually cowered backwards at the sight of Danny's intense green-eyes gaze. Maybe now wasn't a good time.

"Should I come back later-" he started.

"No! No, Skulker! I actually need your help!" Danny beamed. Although, his eyes remained green.

 

  * I shouldn't wait of be afraid!•



 

"Really?" Skulker squeaked.

"Yeah, I've been having some issues lately," he admitted. He ducked out of sight and met Skulker in the sky as Danny Phantom.

"Is that so?" Skulker gulped.

"Yeah! You see, all these annoying little ghosts have been taking pity on me!" Danny smiled. Skulker froze. "I want it to STOP!!!" Danny screamed.

 

  * The chips will fall where they may!•



 

Danny and Skulker lunged into action. They fought intensely, the most intense fight the residents of Amity Park had seen in a while. It was nice to see that Danny Phantom had finally gotten out of his shy funk. He was exchanging witty banter and fighting like a pro once again.

 

  * Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!•



 

After the riveting fight with Skulker, ghosts were practically lining up to fight with the reenergized Danny. He was forced to keep three thermoses on him at all times.

 

  * Determinate! D-Determinate!•



 

"Go, Danny!" Tucker whooped.

"Determinate, man!" Sam cried with equal enthusiasm. Danny had never been so excited to get into his next ghost fight, and it was all for fun! The ghost had decided it would be a special truce to celebrate Danny getting over his extreme mental trama! The ghosts let Danny have breaks between each fight, and he was allowed seven whole hours of sleep each night! And the best part was, due to the increase in ghost activity, the school had been closed down because all the ghosts came there looking for Danny!

 

  * Push until you can't and then demand more!•



 

Even the human ghost hunters had noticed Danny's improved behavior. They weren't going to celebrate it, but they all wanted a shot with Danny now too. So the ghosts and the humans managed to work out a similar schedule so Danny wouldn't dissolve into a pile of goop from all the extra fighting.

 

  * Determinate! D-Determinate!•



 

Vlad even used his crazy amount of money to build a ghost fighting stadium for Danny and the ghosts to fight in. The entire city of Amity Park was allowed to sit in the bleachers and watch. (Of course, Danny's hero complex had kicked back in, so a ghost shield surrounded the bleachers and protected the audience.) Even ghosts were permitted to sit in and watch.

 

  * You and me together, we can make it better!•



 

So, some of the humans and some of the ghosts got to talking. Maddie and Jack eventually caught onto the fact that ghosts weren't all evil, and some of the students made a few friends! There was an official ghost fighting day set up. Like football, the games would be every Friday at six. Then Danny and his three opponents fought all night. When the match ended, the human and ghosts were allowed to socialize even!

 

  * Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!•



 

So, ghosts were allowed into the human realm (as long as they caused no destruction), and Danny realized that he could never possibly become evil. Now he had an outlet for his pent up emotions, and there was even a trophy for the new Specter Games!

 

  * Determinate! D-determinate!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}


	10. "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * Before I fall too fast,•



 

Sam was falling and spiraling head first through the clouds. Her arms were extended upward to Danny, who was desperately trying to pick up speed and catch her. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and they were not just from the intense wind. Sam's black hair whipped wildly around her face, temporarily blocking Danny's view of her amethyst eyes.

 

  * Kiss me quick, but make it last.•



 

All Sam could think about was that she and Danny had never even had a real kiss. All of the fake-out-make-outs later, she was spinning out of control to her death, yet she and Danny hadn't had their first kiss. She figured that if she were to become a ghost, her obsession would be kissing Danny. It would almost be laughable. Well, except for the fact that she was free falling over a hundred miles without a parachute.

 

  * So I can see how badly this will hurt me,•



 

Tears started to flow out of her own eyes as well. She never knew that she was going to miss him so much. She always imagined her last moments, battling away with some ghost, giving her own life to save another. No, she was just falling through the cloud layer. It was actually a pretty nice view. The tears only formed faster, and she choked back a sob.

 

  * When you say good-bye!•



 

People say that if you die by falling from a high height, that you still have a few moments of consciousness. Sam would die seeing Danny's crying face. His beautiful, wind-blown white hair. His neon green eyes would only make the blood look even prettier. Then he would blame himself, and she would die internally as well.

 

  * Keep it sweet; keep it slow!•



 

She always wondered what that first kiss would be like. Would it be warm? Or cold? Would she enjoy it? She wanted to know. If she was dying on the ground later, she would have to ask Danny to kiss her.

 

  * Let the future pass, and never let it go!•



 

She really wanted to see if he liked her, no, if he loved her. She wanted to know if they would get married. She wanted to know what their kids would have looked like. She wanted to know what her kids would have acted like. She wondered what Tucker's kids would have looked like.

 

  * But tonight I could fall too soon into this•



 

Danny had one promised her that he would never let her fall. What other promises had he broken? Would he still become Dan? Would he want to become evil even without becoming a full ghost? Maybe if she was dying on the ground later, she would have to make him promise to not be evil.

 

  * Beautiful•



 

The stars were twinkling all the same. If Danny wasn't already a ghost, he would have a faint glow around him. And the clouds! They shimmered with just as must sparkly light. It was all so lovely.

 

  * Moonlight!•



 

The moon still reflected it's artificial glow down on to the city of Amity Park. That's when Sam noticed that she was going to fall right in between two buildings. She would get to see any of the plant or animal life that she loved so much.

 

  * See this heart won't settle down.•



 

Sam's heart rate was through the roof. (Or sky depending on how you looked at it.) She was finally getting a grasp on reality. Danny was half-dead, and she was going to die. And man, did their lives SUCK. How had they even made it this far? Was this really the stupid freaking way she was going to die? Out of all of the possible ways that Sam could die, she was falling out of Danny's arms accidentally?

 

  * Like a child running scared from a clown!•



 

The worst part was, she was terrified. She didn't REALLY want to die. There were so many things she had never done before, and she would never get to do them.

 

  * I'm terrified of what you do,•



 

Danny was always so brave and strong? How did he do this everyday? How could he not give into the pain? How could he hold his head up and smile? Take the beatings from Dash, knowing that Dash owed him his life? Deal with his parents that wanted to dissect him? And his sister that wanted to be his personal therapist?

 

  * And my stomach screams, just when I look at you!•



 

Sam stared straight into Danny's neon green eyes. He was even more scared than she was. She felt her intestines flip like pancakes at the thought that Danny was so scared FOR her. Did he-did he love her?!? NO! SHE WAS NOT DYING NOW!!! SHE WAS GETTING THAT FIRST KISS!!!

 

  * Run far away, so I can breathe,•



 

As they were going down, Sam was falling faster and faster, forcing her farther away from Danny. He was screaming something... Her name! He was screaming her name! And as she went farther and farther down, she could almost feel the increase of oxygen around her. It was refreshing and terrifying at the same time.

 

  * Even though you're far from suffocating me!•



 

But really, after all of this, Sam realized that this was her fault. She wanted Danny to go into the portal. Then he became half ghost. She wanted to walk above the clouds. Then she found herself falling through them at two hundred miles an hour.

 

  * I can't set my hopes too high,•



 

Honestly? Sam didn't think Danny would catch her. Sure, he would blame himself. Yes, it would suck. And yeah, her parents would probably hate Danny for the rest of his life, but...

 

  * 'Cause every "hello" is met with a "goodbye!"•



 

It was circle of life. People were born into the world as babies. Then they grew up and died. It was the way life worked. Sam wasn't even sure Danny would live forever. So maybe she would just go first.

 

  * So now you see why I'm scared;•



 

Sam still didn't want to die. So that's when she realized that she too was screaming. She wasn't just screaming anything; she was screaming his name.

 

  * I can't open up my heart without a care!•



 

So she realized that she was literally putting her life in Danny's hands. Did she really trust him with it though? Sure, he was Amity's super powered teenager, but he always stared at Paulina like she was made of gold. Did he even really care?

 

  * But here I go; it's what I feel!•



 

"Danny! I love you!" She screamed into the night. If she was going to die, she wouldn't admit that to Danny while she lay on the ground. His hands covered in her blood. Her legs bent out of shape. Her hair spilling around her. No, she would say it while she still could.

 

  * And for the first time in my life I know it's real!•



 

Sam stopped screaming. She did love him. All she could pray was that he loved her back because truthfully? She was more terrified of him than of dying. And so she wanted their love to be unmistakeable, undeniable, and always faithful. Well, first, she would have to stop free falling through the sky.

 

  * But you're so hypnotizing,•



 

Sam remembered back to just an hour before she had started spiraling downwards. She had been getting ready for bed, and Danny was the only thing on her mind.

 

  * You got me laughing while I sing,•



 

She found herself singing love songs in the shower. (She had immediately burst into laughter at the thought of her and Danny acting out some of those songs.)

 

  * You've got me smiling in my sleep!•



 

After she had dressed in her pajamas and lain down to sleep, Danny had floated into her thoughts even more, and she gave a delighted smile. Then he had literally floated into her room.

 

  * And I can see this unraveling,•



 

Sam now imagined what the future would be like again. Although, she could only envision herself with Danny.

 

  * Your love is where I'm falling!•



 

All she could picture was her constantly giving into Danny. Making him dinner. Helping him with the kids. Unmentionable moments that made Sam light up like a tomato.

 

  * So please don't catch me!•



 

When Sam really thought about it, she didn't want to just be submissive to some man! She was an independent woman! Why did she even need Danny to save her? She could probably just save herself!

 

  * If this is love, don't break me!•



 

Although, if they really did love each other, Danny wouldn't force her to be submissive. He would let her be herself. So maybe, she did need Danny to save her.

 

  * I'm giving up!•



 

"DANNY!!" She screamed. She was only a hundred yards from become art on the sidewalk.

 

  * So just catch me!•



 

"SAM!!!"

{[•]}-----{[•]}


	11. "La La Land" by Demi Lovato

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * I am confident,•



 

A simple black tank top. A green and black plaid skirt. Black combat boots. A simple hair style. Black nails. A black choker necklace. Dark makeup. Sam really was a sight to behold.

 

  * But I still have my moments.•



 

Behind closed doors, Sam wasn't quite as bold. She was truly terrified. Fighting ghosts day and night would do that to you.

 

  * Baby, that's just me!•



 

But Sam was still Sam no matter what she felt. She was still a firm goth. She was still a studious bookworm. She was still a strong ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and she was still a brave ghost hunter. She was Sam Manson, and no one could change that.

 

  * I'm not a supermodel!•



 

"Freak," Paulina sneered.

"Priss," Sam retorted. They glared at each other as they passed in the hallway.

"Honestly, I don't see why she can't just wear normal clothing. She might actually look, like, not revolting," Paulina grumbled. Star just nodded.

 

  * I still eat McDonald's!•



 

"You want to pig out at the Nasty Burger and put it on Danny's tab?" Tucker suggested when Danny left to talk to his cousin/clone Danielle.

"Sounds good to me," Sam shrugged.

 

  * Baby, that's just me!•



 

So maybe Sam didn't eat like a girl or dress like one either. She was still loved and appreciated by those who truly knew her.

 

  * Who says I can't wear my Converse,•



 

Sam's combat boots clicked on the tile floor as she happily swayed around the dance floor.

"I still can't believe I let you wear those monstrosities," Pamela grumbled.

"It wouldn't be a Manson event without them!" Sam smirked.

 

  * With my dress?•



 

Sam's purple dress swayed with her as she danced over to Danny. It was at least down to her knees (the shortest her mother would allow) and strapless. There was a black studded belt around her waist. Then the dress poofed out like a tutu.

"How did your mom get you into that dress?" Tucker snorted.

"She had to let both of you come, and I still got to have free reign over my shoes, makeup, and hair," Sam grinned.

 

  * Well, baby! That's just me!•



 

Sam smirked again and yanked Danny into the dance floor. Tucker laughed as they awkwardly began to dance. Danny's hand rested not-so-subtly on her hips, and Sam had her arms around his neck.

 

  * And who said I can't be single?•



 

"Mom," Sam groaned.

"You need to at least start looking!" Pamela frowned.

"I already like someone!" Sam exclaimed.

"Danny doesn't count," Pamela ground out.

 

  * And I have to go out and mingle!•



 

"Just hang out with this nice boy that I found," Pamela started.

"Is he rich?" Sam questioned.

"Filthy," Pamela grinned.

"Is he cute?" She continued.

"Well," Pamela drawled.

"What does he like?" Sam demanded.

"Just meet him!" Pamela ordered. Sam rolled her eyes.

 

  * Baby! That's not me!•



 

"Hello, I am Jackson," the young man introduced. Pamela lied. He wasn't cute; he was freaking gorgeous. Honestly, Sam didn't care.

"Not interested," she replied. She walked away. Pamela huffed.

 

  * Tell me do you feel the way I feel?•



 

At another party...

"So, what do you think of this party?" Sam asked a teenage boy.

"I'm not sure. I guess, it's okay?" He replied.

"Do you care?" Sam asked.

"Not really," he sighed.

"Good," she smirked. He gave her a weird look.

 

  * 'Cause nothing else is real,•



 

"All of this formal stuff is way out of my comfort zone," he added.

"Exactly!" She cried.

"I hate coming to these things," he huffed.

"Oh! I could kiss you right now!" She exclaimed. He stared at her. "I don't mean that I will-" she back tracked uncomfortably.

 

  * In the la la land appeal!•



 

"It's okay," he grinned.

"It's like no one ever let's you just be yourself," she sighed.

"So just act and say what you want," he finished. They shared a happy smile.

 

  * Some may say I need to be afraid!•



 

"SAMANTHA!" Pamela screeched. Sam slowly blushed and pulled her hand out of the cookie jar. She shouldn't have tried that this close to midnight...

 

  * Of losing everything!•



 

"If you keep acting like you do, you'll never get the family inheritance," Thurston told Sam at breakfast.

"Whatever," she sighed.

 

  * Because of where I had my start and where I made my name!•



 

"Look, it's the little goth freak and her loser friends," Paulina teased.

"Look, it's the shallow witch and her satellite," Sam retorted.

"Nice to see little miss unpopularity still has some spunk left in her," Paulina smirked.

"Nice to see that you're still a-" Sam started.

"Sam," Danny warned. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Danny always seemed to get flustered when she cursed. Hey, it's how people remembered to stay away!

 

  * Well everything's the same,•



 

So Sam pigged out at the Nasty Burger. She wore black, and she dress inappropriately for parties. She crushed on Danny and insulted Paulina into high Heaven. She never ate meat, but she always stayed strong. She would forever be Sam Manson.

 

  * In the la la land machine!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}


	12. "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * Never put my love out on the line.•



 

"Do you want to go to the mall this Friday?" Gregor invited. Sam smiled and nodded.

"We can go to the book store," she grinned.

"Yeah, the book store," he smirked mischievously.

 

  * Never said "yes" to the right guy.•



 

"It'll be fun," he added more lightly.

"Yes!" She cheered. They shared a smile.

 

  * Never had trouble getting what I want.•



 

Sam slipped the cashier an extra ten dollar tip.

"Thanks, Sam," he grinned in a squeaky voice. "Here have an extra gothic pen!"

"Thanks!" She beamed. Gregor rolled his eyes, but his sunglasses didn't let Sam see.

 

  * But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough!•



 

"Danny!" Sam scolded.

"I'm sorry for spying on your date, but I don't trust that guy!" Danny cried.

"No Danny, you just don't trust me," she whispered. She stormed away.

 

  * When I don't care,•



 

Sam leisurely strolled through the halls, not even bothering to give any of the boys a second glance. She half-heartedly noticed Dash and Kwan gawking at her. What was their problem? Never mind, it didn't matter to her anyway.

 

  * I can play 'em like a Ken doll.•



 

What she didn't know was that they were gawking at her curves. She had finally wore something tight enough to get boys to not just look, but stare at her. She was a high school dream!

 

  * Won't wash my hair,•



 

Sam casually flipped her hair over her shoulder, finally taking notice that her hair was greasy. She should clean it again soon.

 

  * Then make 'em bounce like a basket ball!•



 

As she examined her hair, several boys in the classroom had their eyes fixated on her delicate fingers as they danced around in the midnight locks. She was poisonous to the male species apparently.

 

  * Never break a sweat for the other guys,•



 

"Hey, d-do you like f-football?" Dash stuttered out his signature pick up line. Sam didn't even look at him as she continued to rifle through her messy locker.

"Not interested, Dash," she drawled. She was obviously bored with the conversation.

 

  * When you come around, I get paralyzed!•



 

"Hey, Sam," Danny greeted casually as he started to dig through his own locker.

"Hey, D-Danny," she replied, barely holding back a blush.

"Are you still mad at me for the whole spying thing?" Danny questioned.

"No, I found out that he was a real jerk," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He gently rubbed her back. She stiffened slightly at the physical contact.

 

  * And every time I try to be myself,•



 

Sam pulled the curtain away, revealing a very darkly themed outfit on a mannequin. Danny applauded and stepped closer.

"Well done, Sam! This is great!" He beamed.

 

  * It comes out wrong like a cry for help!•



 

Suddenly, a ghost floated through Sam's window.

"Oh no, darling! I am not letting you out of the house in that monster. Here, I'll fix it up!" It exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Sam shrieked, but with a lift of its hand, the ghost transformed the outfit into a pink dress. Sam sighed and turned away. It had taken weeks to make that.

"That's not very nice to just change someone's work," Danny growled. He lunged at the ghost. It yelped and hurried away. "I'm so sorry that happened, Sam," he grumbled.

"It's fine," she breathed unhappily.

 

  * It's just not fair!•



 

Sam saw Danny sitting with Valerie at a table. By themselves. REALLY CLOSE TO EACH OTHER. Sam huffed and forced herself to look away.

 

  * Pain's more trouble than love is worth!•



 

Although, if Sam really saw what they were doing, she wouldn't have been so steamed. But all she saw was Danny and Valerie together and she might have gotten her feelings hurt, thinking that there was no way Danny could like her.

 

  * I gasp for air,•



 

Then in the hallway, Sam was struggling to breathe as Danny held her hand. She just liked him SO much! How could she not almost faint?

 

  * It feels so good, but you know it hurts!•



 

As much as she liked Danny, she was afraid to get close to him. What if they fell madly in love and he died in a ghost fight? What if SHE fell madly in love and he liked someone else? But she just wanted to be with him so badly!

 

  * But you make me want to act like a girl!•



 

Sam really didn't like skirts. Actually, she preferred jeans. (Black jeans, of course!) But ever since she met Danny, she had found herself in skirts just about everyday. It was strange really.

 

  * Paint my nails and wear high heels!•



 

In fact, she had never been fond of having her nails painted either. She just didn't understand why she suddenly found herself painting her nails black every other weekend. Her combat boots even had little heels in them. It was the only reason that she was somewhat taller than Danny. Maybe she just didn't want people to confuse her with her male friends?

 

  * Yes, you make me so nervous,•



 

"So, I was thinking," Danny started.

"Yes?" Sam prodded when he paused.

"Since Tucker has to spend time with his parents," Danny continued.

"Yes?" She drawled.

"I thought that we could just have movie night by ourselves," he finished. Sam froze, but continued walking.

"Us?" She questioned.

"Yes," he replied.

"Together?"

"Uh huh,"

"In the dark?"

"Correct."

"All night?"

"Yeah."

"Alone."

"That is correct. Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He cheered.

"WhAt?!?" She screeched. She tripped and landed flat on her face.

"Well if you didn't like the idea you could have just said no," he huffed.

 

  * That I just can't hold your hand!•



 

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all! I'm just surprised," Sam replied quickly.

"Here let me help you up," Danny offered. He extended his hand for her to grasp on to.

"No! I mean, I can get up myself," she chuckled nervously. She pushed herself up, and they kept walking.

 

  * You make me glow!•



 

Sam blushed furiously. That was really embarrassing! Out of everything she could say and do, she tripped and stuttered out a lame excuse. How did Danny not figure it out by now!

 

  * But a cover up won't let it show!•



 

Sam faced the street as they walked, hiding her blush from him.

"Why do you keep looking at the street?" He questioned. She faced him, and the sun quickly flashed in her eyes.

"It's kinda hot out here, don't you think?" She questioned.

"Well, not really," he sighed. Then he noticed how the sun was shining directly into her eyes. "Here," he offered. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spread his ice energy throughout her body. Her blush faded away, and she shivered at the tingly energy.

 

  * So I'm putting my defenses up!•



 

Sam stepped away from him and kept looking out at the street.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcomed," he huffed.

 

  * Cause I don't wanna fall in love!•



 

"I don't think we should do movie night. It just wouldn't be the same without Tucker," Sam finally answer his previous suggestion.

"Ok. Fine," he sighed. He stared longingly after her as she finally retreated up the steps to her home.

 

  * Cause if I ever did that,•



 

Sam pressed herself against the inside of the door and breathed heavily. He was just so CUTE and NICE!!!! He was too good for her!!!!

 

  * I think I'd have a heart attack!!!•



 

And how could she ever know if he did like her and why? For her money? For her looks? Or for her character? Did he even like her at all?!? But, at this point, it was too late. She had already fallen head over heels for him. So all she had to do was give in.

{[•]}-----{[•]}


	13. "Let It Go" from Frozen

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,•



 

Danny trudged through the deep snow in the forest. He finally reached the top of the hill. This hill overlooked the city and was surrounded by a deep forest of pine trees.

 

  * Not a footprint to be seen!•



 

Since the snow was still falling, when Danny turned around and looked back the way he came, his footprints had already been covered by the snow.

 

  * A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm a Queen!•



 

He was all alone right now. Not even Sam and Tucker had joined him on the hilltop. Especially not after what had happened in class...

 

  * The wind is swirling like this storm inside.•



 

During the escape from Undergrowth, Danny had learned how to unleash his icy powers so that he couldn't freeze from the inside out; but after the fight had been over, Danny had trouble keeping his powers IN.

 

  * Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I've tried!•



 

It started out with small things. The room would drop a few degrees in temperature when Danny walked in. A tiny bit of frost would creep onto the windows if he got too close. His pens and pencils would slowly become coated with a thin layer of ice if he held them for too long.

Then it started becoming uncontrollable. People would have to put their coats on because it was do cold when he entered the room. People scooted away from him because his icy breath would freeze the tips of their hair. He had to wear gloves because if he held something for too long it became made of ice.

 

  * Don't let them in; don't let them see!•



 

Danny struggled to hide it. He stopped touching people, including Sam and Tucker. He always wore gloves, extra layers, or anything that would warm him enough to delay the frozen frostiness that now came with him. He kept his face hidden in the crowds, and kept a scarf over his mouth and nose to prevent freezing people with his breath.

 

  * Be the good girl you always have to be!•



 

Danny tried to continue doing his homework and chores. He tried sitting down and reading the assigned pages. He tried cleaning the lab. But every time he was in the house to long, things started freezing over. So he had to make excuses to leave the house. Then he would go and release the cold energy. Although, he would always create a minor snow storm in the process. (Even in the summer time!)

 

  * Conceal don't feel; don't let them know!•



 

He figured out that his emotions effected how well he could control the ice. He tried to stay calm in every situation, but he was just a teenage boy after all...

 

  * Well now they know!!!•



 

He was just sitting in class, minding his own business. He was quickly working on his school work, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He was covered in his scarves, gloves, hat, jacket, and much more. Not much of his skin was even visible. Then Dash just had to have sat in front of him.

"Hey Fenturd. Why are you rejecting the goth freak? Did you two get in a fight or like something?" He whispered to Danny. Danny blushed and shrank away.

"W-we aren't even together so n-no," Danny stuttered out quietly.

"And why are you hiding from me more than normal? Normally you just man up and take the wailing," Dash continued.

"Maybe I just don't like getting beaten up?" Danny replied cockily with one raised eyebrow.

"Nah, that's not it. And-whoa," Dash breathed as he turned around. Danny followed his eyes and looked down at his pencil. CRAP! IT WAS TURNING TO ICE!!!

"No! No no no no no! Not right now! Please!" Danny pleaded quietly. He dropped the pencil on the desk. The ice from the pencil spread to the desk, freezing it as well.

"T-that's freaky, man!" Dash yelped. The class turned to face the pair. Danny pushed himself father into the corner, making the mistake of touching the walls with both hands. Ice spread out from his palms, slowly covering the corner around him.

"What is that!" A girl with glasses screamed in terror.

"He's freezing the room!"

"What a creep!"

"Let's get outta here!" The class started to panic and rushed out of the classroom, except for Sam and Tucker.

"What is going on with you?!" Sam demanded. Danny phased off all of his extra clothes except for one red jacket and his gloves.

"I panicked and my ice powers got out of control!" He whimpered as he cradled his hand to his chest.

"Danny, dude," Tucker comforted. He reached out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"No! I'll turn you into a snowman or something!" Danny yelped. With that, he turned intangible and leapt across the room, through the window, and out into the frosty air.

"Oh Danny," Sam sighed worriedly.

 

  * It's funny how some distance•



 

Danny stared out over Amity Park from the hilltop. He felt so far away, but he could sense the ghost portal so near.

 

  * Makes everything seem small,•



 

The town looked tiny from where he stood. The people looked like ants, and the buildings appeared as Legos and building blocks. He felt huge.

 

  * And the fears that once controlled me•



 

He had always felt so tiny and insignificant, like maybe if he disappeared that no one would notice. Although, he was more afraid to leave the town alone for fear that ghosts might kill everyone and try to overtake the world.

 

  * Can't get to me at all.•



 

Danny took a deep, contented breath. Since he was alone, he finally felt like he could just be himself. He didn't have to worry about what people would think or if a ghost would attack. He finally felt happy for better lack of a word.

 

  * It's time to see what I can do!•



 

Danny took another breath to calm himself. He was going to try something different, and possibly dangerous, but he knew that it would be safe. He could feel it.

So he spread his arms out to the sides and wiggled his fingers, flexing his muscles. Then he let out a shaky breath and felt his eyes start to glow. They didn't glow green like they normally did when he used his powers. No, his eyes glowed blue. Ice blue.

 

  * To test the limits and break through!•



 

He let the ice begin to trickle out of his finger tips. It was slow at first, like a leaky faucet. Then he felt his energy dam demanding to burst. So the energy poured out more freely, like a river. He felt more determination settle into him. Next, he thrust his hands in front of him towards Amity Park. His forced his wrists together and spread his palms apart. He created a perfect sphere of ice the size of a bowling ball. Then he put his arms above his head, filled the ice sphere with his green ecto energy, and just let go. He immediately snapped his head upwards and lowered his arms as he watched the display. A miniature fireworks show of blue and green explosions lit up the night sky. He licked his lips excitedly. This was getting good.

 

  * No right, no wrong, no rules for me!•



 

He grinned and set to work. His pointed to his right with his index finger and created a perfect ice statue of Sam in her dress from the dance earlier that year. He pointed to his left and made a towering figurine of Vlad transforming into the elusive "Wisconsin Ghost." He pointed above himself and formed a glowing display of his mom and dad dancing in their clothes from the eighties night. He laughed and continued making statues and art of everyone he knew.

 

  * I'm free.•



 

He chuckled as he recalled Vlad's angry cat, Maddie. So he made a sculpture of her. That led him to think about ghosts. So he made works of every one he could think of. Skulker held a sharp knife over his head, ready to slice someone in half. Ember sat happily in a tree, strumming a melody on her guitar. Dora danced merrily with a little dragon boy. Danny floated inches above the ground, pointing in random directions and creating the most complicated poses and expressions. His face was lit up with a kind of glee that had no match.

 

  * Let it go! Let it go!•



 

Danny grinned even wider. (If that was even possible.) He spread his arms out again and poured the ice out of his palms in glowing swirls of sparking blue light and snow. The more he laughed, the lighter the snow became. The lighter the snow became, the more he laughed. It was beautiful in and of itself.

 

  * Can't hold back anymore!•



 

Danny was so tired of cowering from Dash, knowing that he could tear him to shreds. He was so tired of getting grief from his parents, just after saving the town from ultimate destruction. He was tired of not turning in his homework and not doing his chores. So he decided that he was also tired of trying to keep him iciness in and his ghost half hidden. He was just going to be himself from now on.

 

  * Let it go! Let it go!•



 

He spun around in circles rapidly, creating a tornado of swirling light. He stood dizzily and stared up as the light drifted into the sky. A giant whirlpool of snow and twinkles danced across Amity Park's night sky. Danny swore, knowing that would be on the news later.

 

  * Turn away and slam the door!•



 

Although, if Danny was honest with himself, he really didn't give a crap if that was on the news. He might not even go home to watch the news. Everyone else could just watch in confusion. Only Sam, Jazz, and Tucker would know what was going on.

 

  * I don't care•



 

Danny didn't even want to go home. He didn't want to worry about the chores or the homework or the pressure. He didn't desire to care about the bullying or the inventions or citizens. He was officially done.

 

  * What they're going to say!•



 

The news reporters could spin their dramatic tales. Maddie and Jack could blame everything on the ghost boy. Dash could take out his rage on some other kid. Lancer could give his bad grades to someone else. Danny was done.

 

  * Let the storm rage on;•



 

Or maybe, he should just go back..... He was getting hungry.....

 

  * The cold never bothered me anyway!•



 

Besides, he wanted to see the news try to explain all of these ice sculptures tomorrow.

{[•]}----------{[•]}


	14. "Hurry Up and Save Me" apparently by Tiffany Giardina

{[•]}----------{[•]}

 

  * I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do.•



 

Sam sat quietly at the back of the classroom before class started. She sketched in her notebook, wondering about the origins and meaning of life, you know, what teenagers normally daydream about. Everyone and then, she would raise her head from the desk and examine the room.

Dash and Kwan played paper football. Paulina and Star filed their nails and discussed the latest in fashion. Mikey and Lester played "nerd poker." Valerie was also doodling. Tucker was playing a game on his PDA. His friend that he was always seen with wasn't anywhere TO be seen.

 

  * Then I saw you from the corner of my eye,•



 

As Sam put her head back into her notebook, Tucker's friend burst into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr.Lancer! I-" he started, only to freeze when he noticed class had yet to start. "I'm early," he whispered. "I'm early! Tucker, dude, I'm early!" He whooped.

"Good for you, Danny!" Tucker congratulated. Sam paused at hearing the boy's name. She continued her drawing, but she absentminded lay sneaked a look at him.

 

  * And it hit me like a ton of bricks.•



 

She was sent for a loop at the sight of his adorable, messy mop of black hair and dazzling, sparkling, bright, gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. He had a skinny frame, but not without minor muscles. He hid his slim body beneath a large, baggy t-shirt and faded jeans. Sam blushed slightly at the realization that she was, in fact, checking him out.

 

  * I can't lie.•



 

Although, in all honesty, he was pretty cute, and she couldn't help her sudden desire to just sit there and stare at him with her cheek cupped in her right hand as her pencil dropped to the desk, drawing his attention...... Sam snapped back down to her notebook. She heard a faint chuckle nearby.

"Looks like you've got a fan," Tucker whispered jokingly. Sam mentally punched him.

"No, I think I just have something in my teeth," Danny replied quietly. Sam blushed, feeling awkward.

 

  * Oh you got to me!•



 

Normally, Sam would never just freak out at the sight of some boy, but something in her immediately registered that he was different. He wasn't like other boys. He would care about personality and character instead of good looks and money.

 

  * My life was alright,•



 

Later that day, the Box Ghost attacked the school once again. Classes had just gotten out so Sam was already getting her books for her next period. Then the Box Ghost appeared in the hallway, screaming some such nonsense about "his corrugated cardboard vengeance." Sam just casually reached into her locker, hoping to get to class on time. Next Danny Phantom appeared, ready to send this ghost back where he came from. But he stopped when he saw her.

"Aren't you going to run?" He asked after he caught the ghost.

"No, I have to get to Chemistry," she replied lightly. His eyebrow slowly raised in surprise.

"But I'm a ghost," he continued.

"And your point is?" She questioned. He bit his lip in thought for a moment.

"Oh. Well, see you next time citizen!" He cried dramatically and lowered his voice. She chuckled.

"Okay, see you, Phantom," she grinned despite her gothic nature. He saluted and flew away.

 

  * Living in black and white!•



 

So things continued this way. Sam saw two sides of everything. Dead and alive. Bad and good. Dangerous and harmless. She knew that ghosts were dead, bad, and dangerous. Some humans were bad or dangerous, but most humans just fell under the categories of alive, good, and harmless. Besides that, there weren't any things that Sam couldn't easily define as one side or the other.

 

  * But you changed my point of view!•



 

Actually, Danny Phantom was about the only exception. He was the good ghost, the harmless ghost. And Danny Fenton? She couldn't tell what category he fell into. He wasn't exactly bad, but he wasn't all good either; he wasn't dangerous, yet he couldn't just be harmless simultaneously. Both Danny's found all kinds of ways to defy her logic and confuse her. She hated it. But oh how she loved it as well!!!

 

  * Show me your colors!•



 

So to figure out Phantom and Fenton, she started following them around. It was harder to follow Phantom, but Fenton was unmistakeable in a crowd. (Especially since Dash was always calling him out.)

She took notes on their behavior, finding it odd that they were so similar. In fact, some of the only differences were the colors of their hair and eyes, but she did believe that Danny could honestly be Phantom. He WAS a huge klutz.

 

  * Show me your colors!•



 

But she would soon discover that they were in fact, one and the same. She was following Fenton after school. A blue wisp wafted out of his mouth just as a ghost soared by. He groaned and dove into an alley.

 

  * Cuz without you I'm blue!•



 

Sam launched herself after him, just as two white rings traveled over his body, transforming him into the famous Danny Phantom.

"Danny?" She breathed. He spun on his heel and noticed her. His eyes widened. His backed away, bumping into the wall. "You're Phantom? Oh my goodness! It all makes sense now! You- and he! A-and- whoa!" She fumbled. She leaned in close to his face. "You're amazing!" She exclaimed. His terrified face melted into surprise. Then he outright laughed.

"You know what, Sam? I like you. Meet me outside school tomorrow," he grinned cockily. She nodded, and Danny launched himself away. The wind from his takeoff messed up her hair, but she merely brushed it out of the way to watch him go after the ghost.

 

  * Without you I'm blue!•



 

So Danny, Sam, and Tucker became a team. Team Phantom to be exact. Danny was more than happy to have been accepted by someone other than Tucker. Tucker was glad that Sam was rich and offered to pay for any hunting technology the trio might need. Sam was satisfied to have friends for once in her life. She didn't know what she would do with them.

 

  * Hurry up and save me!•



 

Sam hadn't meant to get caught behind the school by a ghost. She didn't mean to leave her thermos in her locker when she went outside. She wasn't clear on how she was going to get away from this ghost. But Danny showed up at just the right second, punching the ghost away from her.

"Sam, you have to be more careful," he scolded. She blushed lightly and looked away.

 

  * Hurry up and save me!•



 

Sam walked calmly down the halls, searching for her class. Was it just her, or were the classrooms suddenly in different places? She groaned and hit her head on a nearby wall.

"Lost?" A familiar voice questioned. She turned at glared at the offender.

"Shut it," she growled.

"I can show you where the entrance to Social Studies is," he offered with a smirk.

"Did it just magically disappear?" She hissed.

"Nope," Danny replied as he popped the 'p.' He led Sam to class. "Mi'lady," he smiled.

"Mi'lord," she chuckled.

 

  * Hurry up and save me!•



 

Sam didn't know when it happened, but suddenly a ghost had her pinned to the ground. Her thermos had been thrown away from her, and she was trapped.

In terror, she screamed, "DANNY!" Like magic, Danny appeared in the sky. He sucked the ghost into a thermos. Then he turned to her.

"What is this? The sixth time I've caught you with a ghost and no thermos?" He chuckled.

"I have a thermos!" She defended with a highlighted blush on her cheeks.

"Sure you do," he beamed with that perfect smile.

 

  * Hurry up and save me!•



 

Sam was so confused. What was the square root of 169? She should know this! She did know this! Then what the heck? Why couldn't she remember?!?

"13," a voice murmured in her ear.

"W-what?" She stuttered, turning slightly to face him.

"The square root of 169 is 13," it answered.

"Oh. Thanks, Danny," she sighed.

 

  * I just wanna feel alive,•



 

Sam sat on the rooftop, gazing at the stars. They really were beautiful. She couldn't imagine anything prettier. It made her not want to kill herself quiet as much.

 

  * And I do when I'm with you!•



 

"Killing yourself isn't always an option," Danny murmured. For a second, Sam had forgotten he was there. (And that he could hear her thoughts....)

"Like you would know," she chuckled.

"Hey! Okay! Just so you know, I did not commit suicide!" He argued.

"But you did half kill yourself," she replied smoothly.

"It was an accident!" He whimpered in frustration. She laughed.

 

  * I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind!•



 

Sam stepped away from the large green mass that towered over her. She wanted to scream for Danny's help, but he was pretty occupied with three other ghosts of his own. And she didn't want to worry him....

 

  * Cause the way it's going down!•



 

Sam filled herself with determination. She grabbed the thermos off of her belt and swung it around to face the ghost before her. She giggled darkly.

"Bye bye, baby," she smirked. She pressed the green button and absorbed the ghost into the container.

 

  * In my life I feel like a prisoner in a light!•



 

Sam whimpered quietly in a corner. Where was Danny? He said everything would be okay! Why were these people separating them? Was he just rescuing Tucker first? Did they know who Danny was? Was everything really going to be okay? What did they want with her?

 

  * Are you feeling me?•



 

Was Danny even near here? Was he scared? Was he nervous? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he.....DEAD? OH PLEASE NO!!!!!

 

  * Cause the way you make my, break my, shake my walls around!•



 

Suddenly, a loud ghostly wail broke through the silence. The room started to quake, and Sam clasped her hands over her ears. Yep. That was Danny. As subtle as the moon on a starless night.

 

  * I feel like I'm breaking out!•



 

"SAM!" Danny cried. He burst through the wall as his ghost half and scooped her up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Oh thank God you're not dead!" She whispered as she clung to his chest. He stared down at her in confusion before his own soft smile appeared.

"Yup. You're just fine," he breathed.

 

  * Save me! Save me!•



{[•]}----------{[•]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this song existed...


	15. "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte

{[•]}----------{[•]}

 

  * It's a new day,•



 

The alarm blared, causing Danny to shriek and fall out of bed. Very manly, Fenton.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Another day of school. Whoohoo," Danny groaned. He stared out at the blinding sunlight and sighed.

 

  * But it all feels old!•



 

So Danny went to school. And fought off the Box Ghost. Then he got bullied by Dash. And fought off Ember. Next he served detention. And fought off Skulker. Afterwards he did his homework. And fought off Technus. Then he did his chores. And fought of the Box Ghost. He tried to get some sleep. And fought off the Box Ghost again. Basically, it was like every other day in his screwed up life.

 

  * It's a good life;•



 

Danny smiled as he munched an apple on his way to school. His grades were crawling their way out of the toilet. His parents were actually happy with him for once. (Well, his human side at least.) Dash was letting up. (Not really.)

 

  * That's what I'm told!•



 

Then Skulker showed up, blasted Danny to the sidewalk, trapped him in a net, threatened to (once again) hang his pelt on his wall, and managed to destroy Danny's apple in the process. Darn, and he would have been on time to school too!

 

  * But every day at all just feels the same!•



 

So Danny once again found himself receiving a detention slip for being late to class. Sigh. Let's just say he has enough detentions to serve until AFTER he's out of high school.

 

  * I go to high school,•



 

The next day, Danny paused outside the building. It was only was story tall. It was made if red and white painted bricks. There was a nicely sized yard in front. And there were the words "Casper High School" painted obnoxiously large on a sign out front. Danny sighed, hung his head, and entered the building.

 

  * But it's more to me like:•



 

Danny paused outside his locker and just waited. Three. Two. One.

"FENTON!" Danny sighed and dropped his backpack to the ground. He held up his right wrist just as Dash reached to snatch it. Dash caught it in the air and smirked.

 

  * A jail cell;•



 

Dash shoved Danny into his locker. Danny just waited again as Sam and Tucker appeared. Sam hit the top of the locker twice, twisted the combination three times to the left, and elbowed the bottom hinge. The door swung open with a creak.

"You're getting better at that," Danny complimented as he hopped out.

"Thanks," she replied and handed him his backpack.

 

  * A penitentiary.•



 

So, (once again) Danny sat unhappily in detention, watching the world crawl by in slow-motion. Danny groaned and slammed his head against his desk repeatedly. (Also is slow-motion.)

 

  * But time spent there only made me see!•



 

Danny rested his head on his desk, trying to remember what he had done exactly to be in this detention. In all honesty, he couldn't for the half-life of him remember. All he could think about was what others had done to him.

 

  * I don't really wanna be like you.•



 

He really couldn't blame Lancer. He was only a teacher after all, and it was his job to assign homework and giving boring lectures. So really, Danny's bad grades were only his fault.

But there was NO reason for the things Dash and the populars had done. How were they even popular? No one liked them! If they were voted for king or queen of some meaningless dance, it was out of fear, not respect! Such a title should actually be earned!

 

  * I don't wanna do the things you do!•



 

The only reason the teachers didn't get Dash and his cronies in trouble for the bullying was because they were on the football team! That was something Mr.Lancer was at fault for. If only the teachers would stand up for their students, maybe John wouldn't have commuted suicide last year! Maybe Betty wouldn't have ran away from home! Maybe people would actually look forward to coming to school!

 

  * I'm never gonna hear the words you say!•



 

That's why Danny took the bullying. If he didn't, Dash would move onto some other kid. If he didn't, Lancer would notice the other slackers in his class. If he didn't, Teslaff would make someone else collapse from over exertion. But really? None of it meant a thing to Danny. Dash and Paulina could laugh all they wanted. His parents could scream until their heads exploded. Lancer could fail him for all he was worth, but not any of it got through to him. They were all just bullies in the end.

 

  * Cause I don't ever wanna- I don't ever wanna be you!•



 

So Danny carried on through life. He took the punches, and the detentions, and the lectures. He took the insults, and the pain, and the suffering. Everyone thought he was too weak to stand up for himself, but really he was strong enough to handle it all for the sake of everyone else.

 

  * Don't wanna be just like you!•



 

When Paulina treated Sam badly, Danny was nice to her. When Kwan broke Tucker's PDA, Danny paid for it to be fixed. He was kind and gentle with everyone, even if it was really just to spite Dash and company.

 

  * Go to college; a university!•



 

Danny groaned and threw himself backwards onto the couch.

"Danny! You really need to consider where you want to go!" Jazz lectured.

"Listen, just because you're going to Yale or Harvard or Stanford or whatever doesn't mean that I have to go to college!" Danny argued.

"You need-" she started.

"I can't," he growled. She was taken aback.

"What? Why not?" She questioned.

"I have to protect the world from ghosts? Besides, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if I invisibly sneak into their house and steal food after I move out," he shrugged.

"Danny, listen to yourself! You're talking about stealing from our parents!" She wailed.

 

  * Get a real job! That's what they said to me!•



 

"Danny, you need to get a job. You can't just take things from others," she chided.

"I have a job. I'm saving the world okay? And I don't get paid so I think it's okay if I take FOOD from my own PARENTS," he hissed. She sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"You're impossible," she muttered.

 

  * But I could never live the way they want!•



 

Danny sighed.

"I guess that's part of the half-dead and fourteen years old package," he sighed.

"Oh, I didn't mean-" Jazz started.

"Shut it," he growled. She closed her mouth and looked away mournfully.

 

  * I'll get by!•



 

"It'll be fine. Okay Jazz?" He inquired.

"I just want you to be happy," she replied.

"I'll be fine," he added. "My ice powers make me resistant to cold so sleeping outside will be fine. I can fly so I don't have to worry about gas money. I could always preform cheap magic shows for money of something. I mean, I can turn invisible and fly through walls," he chuckled.

 

  * I'll do my time.•



 

"Danny, maybe I should just ghost proof my room and lock you inside until you learn some sense," Jazz joked. Danny laughed. Then he bolted for the door. Jazz chuckled and realized that he thought she was serious.

"No! Danny! No wait! Please!" She cried as she laughed, chasing him down the street.

 

  * And I'll watch as they get in line.•



 

So Danny spent his time protecting the city. He prepared himself to wave Jazz off as she went to college. He prepared himself to see Sam and Tucker graduate without him. To stand by at his parents funeral. Jazz's funeral. Sam and Tucker's funerals. Then maybe he would go live with Vlad. Vlad and he were going to live forever so might as well live in each other's company.

 

  * The mirror of a true reality!•



 

Danny shook his head. He was just imagining things. He was in detention (yet again). He really needed to get more sleep...

 

  * Do you really wanna be like them?•



 

"I heard that Dash threw the touchdown at the end of last night's game!" A girl chatted excitedly with her friend as Danny walked by.

"What does that mean again?" The other girl questioned.

"He won the game!" Her friend giggled.

"Oh he is such a hottie!" They giggled together and chatted about how wonderful Dash was.

"They must be blind," Danny murmured, his improved hearing having heard the entire conversation.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Danny sighed.

 

  * Do you really wanna be another trend?•



 

"Did you see Paulina's tank top today?" Girl #1 asked girl #2 the next day. They had a nasty habit of gossiping by their lockers; Danny had just as nasty a habit of listening to them.

"It was cute! I asked her where she got it," girl #2 replied.

"Oh! We should go get some!" Girl #1 giggled. Danny inwardly groaned. Why did he listen to them? They were the stereotypical teenager girls that gossiped about clothing selection and giggled about hot guys.

 

  * Do you really wanna be part of that drab?•



 

"I hate those kinds of people," Danny huffed.

"I know," Sam agreed. "Stereotypes are too mainstream."

 

  * Cause I don't ever wanna- I don't ever wanna be you!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}


	16. "Our Song" by Taylor Swift

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * I was riding shotgun,•



 

Sam laughed at Danny's joke. She leaned back in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

 

  * With my hair undone,•



 

Sam ran her fingers through her hair. Last night, all of her ponytail holders had mysteriously disappeared. So she just straightened her hair today.

 

  * In the front seat of his car.•



 

"Why does Sam get to sit in the front?" Tucker whined.

"Because I'm his girlfriend and I helped him pay for the car," she smirked. Tucker groaned and started playing on his PDA.

 

  * He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,•



 

Danny held the wheel with one hand, driving no better than his dad. A cocky grin had crept onto his face yet again.

 

  * The other on my heart.•



 

Sam loved that grin. He usually only used it as Phantom, but when he used it as Fenton... Well let's just say girls lined up outside his house trying to get him to smile like that for them...

 

  * I look around,•



 

Suddenly, something felt off in the air. Out of habit, Sam looked around for a ghost.

 

  * Turn the radio down.•



 

Sam gently reached out and turned the radio off with her left hand.

"Hey! I love that song!" Tucker yelled.

"Shut up," she chuckled before scanning the area for ghost.

 

  * He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"•



 

"Sam? Everything okay?" Danny questioned. He placed both hands on the steering wheel and looked around nervously as well. Then it clicked and Sam knew what felt off.

 

  * I say, "Nothing.•



 

"It's not really anything," she sighed. He raised an eyebrow, prodding her to continue.

 

  * "I was just thinking,•



 

"Well, I noticed something," she added. He nodded.

"What?" He asked.

 

  * "How we don't have a song."•



 

"Couples our age typically have a song. You know? That one song that just describes their relationship perfectly? We don't have one," she finished with a shrug. He have her a look. Then he burst out laughing. Then it was her turn to ask "what?"

"And here I thought you didn't like mainstream ideas," he grinned.

"Shut up," she huffed.

 

  * And he said,•



 

  * No! No! Don't get me wrong! We should have a song, but I think we already have one," he smiled knowingly.



"What song?" She questioned.

"Well," he beamed.

 

  * "Our song is the slamming screen doors,•



 

"What?" She laughed.

"You heard me!" He chuckled.

"Now whose screen door is slamming?" Tucker smirked daringly.

"Obviously Danny's. My parents hate his guts," Sam shrugged.

 

  * "Sneaking out late, tapping on your window!•



 

"What are we? Romeo and Juliet?" Sam snorted.

"Well your parents sure hate each other enough," Tucker sighed.

"True!" Danny laughed sheepishly.

 

  * "When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow,•



 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam laughed.

"Just shut up and listen! Danny may be a song writing prodigy," Tucker joked.

"I'm singing that one song by Taylor Swift," Danny replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Tucker muttered.

 

  * "Cause it's late and your momma don't know!•



 

"Momma? Really?" Tucker laughed.

"My mom would kill you if she heard that," Sam smiled. Danny smirked.

 

  * "Our song is the way you laugh!•



 

"Danny!" Sam blushed.

"Laugh! Laugh! Laugh! Laugh!" Tucker and Danny chanted.

"Shut up!" She giggled, feeling very ungoth-like.

 

  * "The first date: 'Man, I didn't kiss her and I should have!'"•



 

"Oh my, Danny! That's a bit much!" Sam laughed insanely.

"TMI!" Tucker screamed and pretended to barf in the backseat.

"If you throw up back there, I will chop off your head and freeze your body," Danny growled.

"Chill dude! I'm just joking!" Tucker chuckled nervously. Danny's eyes lit up bright blue.

"Chill? Sounds like a great idea," Danny threatened. Sam continued to laugh her head off in the front seat.

 

  * And when I got home,•



 

"Bye, Danny. Thanks for the ride," Sam laughed as the car rolled to a stop. She wiped a tear from her eyes and hugged herself.

"Bye, Sammy. See you later, babe," Danny grinned. Sam froze and glared at him. He tensed, realizing what he had just called her.

"Is my hair green? Do I LOOK like a hooker? AM I DEAD?" She yelled after his retreating car.

"I love you!" He called back. She sighed in happy defeat and went upstairs.

 

  * 'Fore I said 'amen',•



 

Sam knelt by her bed to pray (she is Jewish after all). She prayed for her family to be safe, for world peace, and all those things that teenagers normally pray about. She was about to end her prayer, but then another thought struck her.

 

  * Asking God if he could play it again.•



 

So Sam went to bed, fully prepared to talk to Danny after he snuck out. Maybe he would tap on her window, or maybe they would just talk on the phone...

 

  * I was walking up•



 

Sam had walked home from school again. Danny had to rush off to fight Skulker so she was all alone.

 

  * The front porch steps,•



 

Sam trudged up the steps leading to her house. She forced the door open, knowing that she had lost her house key in a ghost fight.

 

  * After everything that day•



 

She had a miserable day. It had been that way since she had woken up.

 

  * Had gone all wrong•



 

She had woken up late, skipped breakfast, and walked to school.

 

  * And been trampled on•



 

Then she had forgotten to study for her history test, failed to protect Danny and Tucker from Dash, been picked on by Paulina and Star, and lost her PE clothes.

 

  * And lost and thrown away!•



 

After school, she had misplaced her snack to eat on the way home (which in her opinion, was the worst thing that had happened today!) and now she had walked all the way home by herself.

 

  * Got to the hallway,•



 

Sam slammed the door shut behind herself and threw her backpack on the couch. She seriously needed to do her her homework, but she just wasn't feeling it.

 

  * Well on my way•



 

She had decided to do something else.

 

  * To my lovin' bed!•



 

She was going to sleep until dinner. She could stay up late and finish her homework then. Maybe she would text Danny later to come over.

 

  * I almost didn't notice•



 

As she stumbled angrily into her room, she paid close to no attention to her surroundings. Although, something was different in the corner of her eye when she flopped down on her bed. So she turned to look.

 

  * All the roses•



 

There was a vase of black roses on her bedside table. The bundle was tied together with a sparkly, dark purple ribbon, and there was a plastic bag filled with her favorite gummy bats. Only one person knew her so well.

"Danny, you're too sweet," she murmured in amusement as she gently stroked the petals of the roses.

 

  * And the note that said:•



 

As she petted her flowers, a delicate white card fluttered onto the floor. Sam raised an eyebrow at the curly cursive writing. She picked up the card and read over the message. The perfect handwriting and obvious message only made her laugh harder.

 

  * Our song is the slamming screen door!•



 

Danny pushed the back door open and crept into the nighttime darkness. He smiled. Walking to Sam's house took exactly five minutes and thirty-six seconds. Flying could get him there in five SECONDS. He launched himself into the air and found himself at her window.

 

  * Sneaking out late; tapping on your window!•



 

"Knock! Knock!" He called playfully.

"Hey, it's Taylor Swift!" Sam laughed back.

 

  * When you're on the phone and you talk real slow,•



 

Danny was up late fighting ghosts the next night, so he opted to just call Sam. It was part of their song anyway...

"Hey Sam," he greeted.

"Hhhheeeelllooooo Ddddaaannnnyyyyyy!" She whispered overly slowly.

 

  * Cause it's late and your momma don't know!•



 

"Samantha Manson! Are you talking to the boy again?" Pamela screeched.

"No, Mom! Just reading!" Sam yelled back.

 

  * Our song is the way you laugh!•



 

"Good one!" Danny beamed.

"Thank you, good sir!" She laughed.

"Samantha!" Pamela called.

"Gotta go!" Sam chuckled.

 

  * The first date: "Man, I didn't her and I should have!"•



 

"Hey girlfriend!" Danny greeted cheekily the next morning.

"Morning," she smiled. They kissed happily.

"I still think y'all's loser love is nasty," Valerie commented as she walked by.

"You're just jealous, Val!" Danny called after her.

"Whatever, Fenton!"

 

  * And when I got home!•



 

So Sam's days were quite as terrible anymore since Danny made them durable.

 

  * 'Fore I said 'amen'•



 

She still prayed every night,

 

  * Asking God if he could play it again!•



 

Asking God if we would be so kind as to let Danny survive another day to love her.

 

  * I've heard every album,•



 

"Whatch listening to?" Danny questioned as he floated into her room.

"Dumpty Humpty's latest CD about love," Sam smirked without looking up from her book.

 

  * Listened to the radio!•



 

The next song started and Sam cringed, slamming her hand down on the black stereo.

"Was it that bad?" Danny questioned.

 

  * Waited for something to come along,•



 

"I've been here for hours. I've heard just about every love song their is!" Sam yelled.

"And what's your verdict?" Danny questioned cockily.

 

  * That was as good as our song.•



 

"I think I like ours the most," she grinned as she leaned for a kiss. Danny gladly obliged.

{[•]}----------{[•]}


	17. "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan

{[•]}----------{[•]}

 

  * I woke up; it was 7.•



 

Danny slammed his hand down on the blaring alarm clock. It was set for six, but daylight savings must have screwed with the time so it was actually seven. Danny groaned and threw himself out of bed, landing face first on the floor. Then he realized it was Saturday.

 

  * Waited till 11,•



 

Knowing he couldn't get back to sleep now, Danny climbed back into bed to wait for some excitement. He pulled out his phone and checked for new messages. Nothing. The next time he looked up, it was already eleven o'clock.

 

  * Just to figure out that no one would call!•



 

Not even Sam or Tucker had made any effort to contact him! Sure ghosts took up a lot of his time, but did they really think that he didn't have any time for them even on Saturdays?

 

  * I think I've got a lot of friends,•



 

No one else that he knew had contacted him either! He knew that Mikey and Lester at least had his number. The most exciting thing they could probably do today was play "nerd poker"!

 

  * But I don't hear from them!•



 

And now that he thought about it... No body had called him all week! The only reason Sam had texted him was to ask what they had for math homework!

 

  * What's another night all alone?•



 

This was just going to be one of those nights wasn't it? Another day where no one bothered to talk to him? Man, when did his life become like this?

 

  * When you're spending everyday on your own?•



 

He was always alone now. Sam and Tucker hadn't talked to him for at least three days now. He hardly saw Jazz anymore.... He didn't even know what his parents were like! Was this really what he had chosen? To be all alone for the remainder of his existence?

 

  * And maybe when the night is dead,•



 

So he tried to enjoy his day. He decided to call his friends and invite them over, but they did even answer their phones! So he tried to play video games, but oddly enough... No one was online. He really was alone.

 

  * I'll crawl into my bed.•



 

Not even one ghost had attacked all day! So he decided to take advantage of every opportunity. He changed back into his pajamas and laid down for some much needed rest.

 

  * Staring at these same four walls again!•



 

But Danny just couldn't fall asleep! He tried and tried! He just laid there, glaring hatefully at the ceiling. The one time he had a chance to catch up on his rest and he couldn't get a wink of sleep!

 

  * I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time!•



 

Now that Danny really thought about it, he hadn't slept in a really long time. He hadn't actually hung out with Sam and Tucker in a long time either... No wonder they thought he didn't have any time for them!

 

  * Everyone's got somewhere to go!•



 

At least Sam and Tucker had each other to hang out with. Although, they did fight a LOT and he was usually the peacekeeper... Had they gotten in a big fight? Were they no longer friends anymore? What had he DONE?!

 

  * And they're gonna leave me here on my own!•



 

But really, wouldn't SOME ONE have told him if the trio wasn't a trio anymore? Well, maybe it wasn't already. It sure seemed like he was alone. Just like when he was a kid...

 

  * And here it goes:•



 

In all honesty, he was still a kid. Yes, he was a very lonely kid, but he was a kid none the less. He wasn't even old enough to get his driver's license!

 

  * I'm just a kid,•



 

He was just a fourteen year old. He hadn't even started his second year of high school yet!

 

  * And life is a nightmare!•



 

Yet he was supposed to protect the world from ghosts. He was supposed to be there for everyone else, but no one was ever there for him. He was so alone...

 

  * I'm just a kid;•



 

In fact, there were even people like him who could help save the world! Yes, Danielle was twelve. But Vlad was at least in his forties! He should be helping!

 

  * I know that it's not fair!•



 

But all Vlad did was complain about how Jack had given his ghost powers. How Jack had stolen Maddie from him. Why Danny couldn't be with him. Vlad acted more like a child than Danny!

 

  * I'm just a kid!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew this was by Simple Plan? Not me!! I've had this song stuck in my head for 8 years, goodness gracious...


	18. "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * You're on the phone with your girlfriend-she's upset.•



 

"Paulina, just-just listen, okay?" Danny whimpered in the corner of the booth, talking quietly into his phone. Sam rolled her eyes and slurped her soda. Tucker slouched farther into the seat and played with his PDA.

 

  * She's going off about something that you said.•



 

"I don't want to hear it, Danny! You called me a horse!" Paulina screeched before hanging up. Sam snorted.

"A horse? Not your best work, Danny," she commented.

"Well, I didn't really call her a horse," he admitted.

 

  * Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do!•



 

"What did you say?" Sam snickered.

"Apparently some boys said she looked like a horse, which is physically impossible," Danny commented with an angry eye roll.

"So what did YOU do?" She questioned.

"I told her that if she was a horse that she would be the most beautiful horse," he admitted sheepishly.

"Geez, Danny. It's a wonder that you don't have the ladies practically falling all over you!" Tucker chuckled sarcastically.

"Thanks, Tuck. My self-esteem is so high now!" Danny retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"You're welcome!" Tucker waggled his eyebrows.

"Boys, boys! You're both pretty," Sam grinned.

"Oh, she's good," Danny smiled as he leaned in towards Tucker.

"Maybe she's too good," Tucker replied leaning in towards Danny.

"Hmmmmmmm," they both smirked deviously.

"It's dangerous to leave you two alone," Sam sighed and returned to sipping her soda.

 

  * I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night.•



 

Later that evening, Sam laid on her bed, completing her science homework. Her phone was nearby, and she had her stereo blaring music.

 

  * I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,•



 

The next song on the CD was "Let The Music Move You" by Lemonade Mouth. Sam was only listening to this kind of music because she knew how much Paulina hated it. Danny was a fan, but he would never say that in public. At least, not now...

 

  * And she'll never know your story like I do!•



 

Sam didn't know why Danny was with Paulina. Was he really going to tell her his secret? So far, only Sam and Tucker even knew. Sam had been sure that Danny would tell his parents his secret first. He was going to have to tell Paulina if he ever wanted to get serious. They had to be some complications with your boyfriend being half-ghost...

 

  * But she wears short skirts!•



 

Paulina strutted down the hallway in her new, hot pink miniskirt. Her hips swayed side to side, and she waved seductively at the boys she saw. Sam wanted someone to gag her with a spoon!

 

  * I wear t-shirts!•



 

"Nice shirt, Sammy," Paulina teased as she passed the trio in the hallway. Sam glanced down at the old t-shirt. It was a faded gray with a plain red logo on it the simply read "Live Dead." Sam loved the shirt because it reminded her of Danny.

"I actually like it," Danny complimented. Sam smiled.

"Danny!" Paulina's shrill call echoed through the hallway. Danny hung his head in defeat and trailed after the drama queen. Sam's smile turned into a scowl.

 

  * She's cheer captain,•



 

"Let's go Ravens!" Paulina cried at the pep rally. The crowd roared. The cheerleaders flipped and cartwheeled around the gymnasium as the school mascot jogged into the packed room. Paulina, being the captain of the cheer squad, stood atop a human pyramid and smiled down at the crowd of students.

 

  * And I'm on the bleachers!•



 

Sam didn't even look up from her notebook. She was sketching again, but her sketches recently had found a new point of interest.

 

  * Dreaming about the day,•



 

Sam diligently moved the pencil across the paper. She darken lines. She made circles. She rounded edges. She erased mistakes.

 

  * When you wake up to find•



 

Soon the sketch became clearer, revealing that it was actually a comic strip. The first box showed Danny sleeping fitfully. The second box displayed him jolting upright in a cold sweat. Sam set to work on the third box.

 

  * That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time!•



 

The third and fourth boxes were completed by the end of the pep rally, but Sam was soon ushered out of the gym by a teacher. She closed her notebook and slid it into her purple spider backpack before exiting the room. Danny followed Sam with his eyes. Something was different about her ever since he got together with Paulina. He was even different ever since he got with Paulina. It made him kind of sad.

 

  * Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans.•



 

So Danny walked Sam home. Her in her t-shirt and black skirt. Him in his same old jeans. They looked good together. (Not that either of them was thinking like that. ;) )

 

  * I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.•



 

Sam glanced over at Danny out of the corner of her eye. Something about him walking her home just felt so right. If only he could walk her home every day. That would be great.

 

  * Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,•



 

"Can we stop here? My legs hurt," Sam suggested as they started cutting through the park to her house.

"I guess," Danny shrugged. They sat at the nearest bench and put their backpacks between their legs. Suddenly Sam began to laugh.

 

  * "Hey, isn't this easy?"•



 

"What?" Danny questioned.

"Dude, you are too nice," Sam chuckled.

"How can someone be too nice?" He laughed.

"If I asked you to carry me home, would you?" She retorted.

"Point taken!" He grinned.

 

  * And you've got a smile•



 

And just seeing Danny's toothy, lopsided, cocky grin made something in Sam click. She hated Paulina, and she had been acting like she didn't for Danny. But she didn't want to anymore. She didn't want Danny to BE with Paulina anymore. She wanted him to BE with her...

 

  * That can light up this whole town!•



 

But Danny's dazzling smile just made her stop those thoughts right there. Man, he was just so CUTE!

 

  * I haven't seen it in a while•



 

Sam hadn't thought he was this cute since the last time he had smiled, which felt like forever and a day ago. Then she noticed Danny's smile was starting to fade.

"Tucker renamed his PDA!" Sam blurted abruptly.

"Really? Why is that?" Danny questioned, his smile coming back full force. Sam faltered. Crap! She hadn't paid enough attention to Tucker to know!

"Who knows? His mind is like a computer all on its own!" She laughed. He laughed with her.

 

  * Since she brought you down.•



 

"So how are things with Paulina?" Sam asked lightly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, that," Danny sighed. The laughter died on his lips. He rested his arms on the back of the bench and looked away sadly.

 

  * You say you're fine- I know you better than that!•



 

"We're good," he answered. Sam shifted angrily.

"Don't lie to me. Don't you ever lie to me," she demanded. He gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Great. Now you're mad at me too," he muttered before looking away. Sam huffed and looked away in the opposite direction.

 

  * Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?•



 

"She wasn't ever very nice to you, was she?" Danny questioned tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Sam replied quietly.

"I don't know why you're sorry. You're not dating her," he commented dejectedly.

 

  * She wears high heels.•



 

So come next school day, light pink high heels 'clicked' quietly down the hallway in light steps.

 

  * I wear sneakers.•



 

In almost synchronized timing, the heavy 'thuds' of combat boots approached the high heels.

 

  * She's cheer captain,•



 

"Hello, Sammy," Hot pink lips greeted mockingly.

 

  * And I'm on the bleachers!•



 

"Shut it, witch," Purple lip gloss snapped. A pale, delicate hand with dark nail polish met harshly with the flawless, makeup-coated cheek of a princess.

 

  * Dreaming about the day,•



 

"Ms.Manson!" An overweight, bald teacher scolded. "Come into my office immediately!"

 

  * When you wake up to find,•



 

"It is not okay for you to physically abuse another student!" Mr.Lancer scolded Sam.

"Really? Because Dash sure beats up Danny a LOT," Sam argued.

 

  * That what you're looking for•



 

"That is not the current issue, Ms.Manson!" Mr.Lancer exclaimed angrily.

"The 'current' issue is that I slapped one of your precious cheerleaders, isn't it? You're as much as a bully as any other a-lister at this dump! I don't have to listen to you!"

 

  * Has been here the whole time!•



 

"MS.MANSON!" Mr.Lancer roared. "Go to the principal's office immediately!" Sam glared and stomped off to do as she was told.

 

  * Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night.•



 

That night, Danny flew right into Sam's window, not bothering to knock. He crashed right next to Sam on the floor.

"You're hurt," she said without opening her eyes.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"I'll get the first aid kid," she mumbled. She rolled into a sitting position and retrieved said box from the bathroom that was linked to her room.

 

  * I'm the one who makes you laugh,•



 

"Geez, Danny! What did you do? You try to kill yourself?" She mocked as she squatted next to him and cleaned off his shoulder. He hissed slightly in pain, but he chuckled none the less.

 

  * When you know you're 'bout to cry!•



 

Danny looked away when Sam began the bandaging of the wound.

"Who was it this time?" Sam asked without looking up from her work.

"The Box Ghost," he sighed. Her eyes flickered up to his in surprise.

"I'm sure you were just distracted," she muttered before turning back to her job.

"Yeah. Distracted," he whispered.

 

  * I know your favorite songs;•



 

So Sam found herself humming.

"Are you humming that one song by Dumpty Humpty?" Danny questioned is disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

"I just-I haven't heard it in so long!" He mumbled in surprise.

"But Danny, you own all of their CD's! You used to listen to them every night!" She argued.

"Well, between Paulina and the ghosts, I'm barely trying to fit in homework and sleep," he replied.

"I told you she was high maintenance!" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up!" He laughed.

 

  * And you tell me about your dreams!•



 

"So, have you still squeezed daydreaming about being an astronaut into your tight schedule?" Sam questioned.

"You know I have," he muttered. They laughed for a good while.

 

  * Think I know where you belong;•



 

"Danny, Paulina-she's not good for you. She's a real witch," Sam started. Danny snapped his head around to look at her.

"That reminds me. I heard about what happened in the hall and with Mr.Lancer," Danny declared. Sam cringed.

 

  * Think I know it's with me!•



 

"You did good," he smirked. Sam stared at him in confusion. "Thanks again, SAMMY." He kissed her on the cheek and darted out the window. Sam sighed contentedly and felt the warm area of skin where his lips had touched.

 

  * If you could see•



 

"Hey, Danny!" Sam greeted the next morning. He turned and stared at her mournfully before rubbing his upper arm and glancing behind him.

 

  * That I'm the one•



 

"Back off, freak," Paulina growled. She grabbed Danny's shoulder possessively. Danny winced.

"Paulina, please let go," he whimpered.

"No, I'm gonna teach this goth freak a lesson!" Paulina hissed in his ear, not understanding.

 

  * Who understands you!•



 

"Hey little-miss-shallow-queen!" Sam called. "Let go of his shoulder! Your perfectly manicured nails are going to break if you hold him any tighter!" Paulina yelped in surprise and tore her hand away, examining her nails for cracks. Danny took his opportunity to hide behind Sam. (He knew a cat fight when he saw one!)

 

  * Been here all along!•



 

"He's my boyfriend! I can touch him wherever I want!" Paulina yelled back. Danny squeaked as she tried to reach for him.

"No, he's a person. He deserves his personal space. I would know. I certainly don't like having a bear's claws dig into my shoulder," Sam argued.

"Oh no! You did not just call me a bear!" Paulina screeched.

"I did too!" Sam cried. "He is my best friend, and you treat him like a dog. You've hurt him in more ways than one and I've had enough!"

 

  * So why can't you see-•



 

"Lord Of The Flies, people! Get to class!" Mr.Lancer's voice rang through the hall. Sam glared at Paulina once more before grabbing Danny's wrist and dragging him down the hall to class.

 

  * You belong with me!•



 

"Thanks, Sam," Danny sighed.

"You're totally welcome," she replied, still feeling more than peeved about what had happened.

 

  * Standing by and waiting at your back door!•



 

After school, Danny said that he wanted to thank Sam just a little more. So she soon found herself standing behind his house next to their family's tiny pool with the ghost floaty.

 

  * All this time how could you not know, baby?•



 

Danny jogged down the back steps and handed Sam a card. She stared at it for a moment before glancing back up at his.

"Open it," he prompted. Then he blushed and turned invisible.

"Uh oh. It must be something bad! Danny's hiding!" Sam teased. Danny laughed nearby.

 

  * You belong with me!•



 

"If anything, my body is yours, Sam," the card read. Sam dropped it to the ground.

"That's kind of creepy, you know," she commented. He chuckled. She spun around in circles, trying to see him. She noticed a tiny dent in the grass, and she lunged for it. Danny yelped and became visible as she grabbed the front of his shirt. She smirked deviously and yanked him forward, forcing him into a kiss. When they finally separated, Danny had a strange look in his eyes.

"You do that WAY better than Paulina," he murmured.

 

  * You belong with me!•



 

Somewhere in a comic in the Manson home, the third box showed a boy thinking of a certain gothic girl, and the fourth box showed them kissing passionately.

 

  * You belong with me!•



{[•]}----------{[•]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have a particular reason to be so Anti-Paulina? Not really!


	19. "Break You Open" by Aruna

{[•]}----------{[•]}

•Can you hear me?•

Sam was one of the few people that had been allowed to remember the incident at the Nasty Burger. She remember the promise that Danny and made, the promise to never become HIM. But here she stood with Vlad Masters, now both completely human, watching HIM destroy the world.  
"Oh, Daniel," Vlad whispered sadly.  
"You promised," Sam sobbed as she stared at the screen. Almost as if he had heard her, the demonic full-ghost, fourteen-year-old paused his destruction and shed a single tear.

•Are you far away and distracted?•

Sam knew that Danny had only spared her and Vlad because it was human half's last wish. So they were forced to watch the rest of the world cower. How had it come to this? Sam remembered the Danny who used to care so much, who gave everything for the sake of others! What had happened? What had changed? They had always been so close, but then he just started to drift away from her...

•Or afraid of what I might say?•

This Danny now refused to even come near her. Did he really want nothing to do with her now? Did she remind him to much of what could have been a wonderful future? Was he scared to remember the past? They once seemed to love each other... Was he afraid that she would be his weakness or something?

•'Cause I know your every move.•

Or was it because she used to be so close to him? Was it because she knew him better than anyone? She knew his weaknesses, his fears. Did he keep her locked away with Vlad because she could predict what he would do? Because she might as well be inside his head?

•I can see things, that you walk right through!•

Everything had been weird at the beginning of the year with Danny getting his powers. He started randomly turning invisible and phased through solid objects for Pete's sake! But he had been happy and cocky, filled to the brim with smart remarks and witty comebacks. She had fallen in love with that Danny.

•And I listen to the lessons lost on you.•

As the year had passed, she had become the scholar of the trio. She took the notes in class for them to study because ghost attacks were so frequent, Danny just dropped out of school altogether. Sam supposed, that's when the change could have started. He spent most of his time in ghost form, patrolling the city. He refused to hang out, always fearful of a ghost attack. He was on top of everything, trying to keep everyone safe. But he needed to take time for himself. He couldn't get anywhere in life as a high-school-drop-out!

•In your race to escape the truth!•

Danny just couldn't seem to face the fact that he didn't have to protect the town 24/7. He became obsessed; therefore, making him even more like a full-ghost. That only made him more nervous that he would become HIM, so he fought harder to do good and protect the town. He became so obsessed with the town, that he lost himself.

•Has it faded?•

So almost a year passed with Danny struggling to protect the town and ignoring his friends. When there wasn't a ghost to fight, he was bored. He didn't hang out with anyone, and he certainly didn't go to school so he really had nothing to do.

•Are you bored with the life you created?•

So Danny started decorating the town with his ice sculptures in his free time. Sam and Tucker were honestly sorry for him. They were still willing to hang out with him. Although, it wouldn't be any fun, because he would constantly fret about ghosts. Sam was more angry at Danny than Tucker. She knew that he had only brought this on himself. He was the one who decided to quit school. He was the one who quit hanging out.

•Would you sacrifice yourself•

So Sam took to exploring the once considered dangerous parts of town. With Danny Phantom constantly on the case, criminals were extremely fearful. Crime rates had gone down to almost nothing. Danny didn't really have to do anything anymore. He was becoming lazy, showing up late to fights, hardly putting in full effort yet still defeating the ghost. It was almost like he didn't actually care about the town anymore. He only cared about having something to do.

•To protect everything you own?•

The treat of HIM was becoming more and more plausible, as much as Danny tried to deny it. He gave his family extra protection. He protected Sam and Tucker like a guard dog. It was actually just annoying because HE was the threat. Not some level-two ghost or small time burglar with a hand gun.

•Cause it seems to me that the more you have•

Danny was given all kinds of credit on the news. His parents started to believe that his ghost side was good. Even Vlad, the mayor, had given words of thanks to Danny on live television.

•The more you want•

"It's not good enough! I have to be better! I have to be perfect!" Danny screamed as he paced on Sam's roof.  
"Danny?" Sam questioned drowsily from her window sill. "What are you doing? It's almost one in the morning!"  
"It's not good enough! I'll still be evil! I still become him! I have to protect everyone better! I can't just be a hero!" Danny cried in anguish as he paced uncertainly.  
"What? No, Danny," Sam sighed.

•And less you understand!•

"Danny, come down here and talk to me," she demanded getting fed up with his ridiculous behavior.  
"Sam, I'm not good enough! They said I was a hero but I'm not good enough! What do I do? I have to be better!" He panicked.  
"Danny, calm down! You won't become HIM. HE was obsessed. I think you just need to take a break for a few days and-" Sam tried.  
"No! What if someone attacks the town! Then you won't be safe, and I'll get depressed and become-" he started his crazy rambling again.  
"DANNY!" She yelled as she slapped him. "GET a GRIP!"

•How love and let things go!•

"Why do you protect the town?" She asked.  
"So I'll be good and not become HIM," Danny answered.  
"Why is protecting the town good?" She questioned.  
"Because people are weak. They are easily killed, and they require protection and supervision," he replied.  
"That's not what I asked. Why is protecting the town good? You could easily take over the town and supervise it from a ruling position. So why is just protecting the town good?" She inquired. Danny thought worriedly for a moment.  
"Sam. Sam! I can't remember why protecting the town is good! Oh god! I'm going to become HIM! I'm going to kill everyone!" He gasped.  
"Danny! Danny wait just a second!" She pleaded. He shook his head and flew away in a panic. "It's worse than I thought," she breathed.

•Oh, but I will be the one to break you open,•

So Sam came to all the ghost fights. She tried desperately to get Danny to remember why he was protecting the town, why he was protecting his family, her even! He couldn't come up with any real answers. He started to panic just at the sight of her, knowing that she was going to ask him a question.

•Make you come undone!•

So she stopped him after a fight, trying to get him to remember that he loved his family and that's why he wanted to protect everyone.  
"Danny, you would only become HIM because you love your family! They love you back and you can't live without them! Heck, I LOVE YOU, DANNY! I care about you and I hate seeing you like this!" She cried in despair. He paused after that.  
"You love me?" He questioned.  
"Yes, I love Danny Fenton. The sweet boy who cares about everyone. The considerate boy who opens the door for his classmates and tries hard to turn in his homework!" She wept. It was turn, but this wasn't her Danny.  
"What is love?" He asked blankly. "I can't remember. Who were my classmates? I can't picture their faces- were they nice?"  
"Oh, Danny! What has happened to you!" She whimpered. And she ran away.

•And I will be the one to turn you over,•

"What do you mean? I'm in perfect physical condition. I'm not harmed," he assured her, flying next to her as she ran.  
"That's not was I meant. You changed spiritually," she corrected, coming to a stop. He floated in front of her.  
"Spiritually?" He questioned.  
"You can't even remember what love is like. All you care about is protecting this silly town!" She growled, becoming frustrated.  
"Silly? But I thought I was supposed to protect it," he murmured.

•Let you see what you've become!•

"You're only supposed to protect what you love, and you don't love anything anymore!" She yelled. It was like something clicked inside of him.  
"Well, I love you. I love Tucker like brother, I guess. I love my family, Jazz, Maddie and Jack," he replied.  
"You don't even call them mom and dad anymore," she sighed unhappily.

•Because there's something in you•

"Yes, they are my mother and father," he shrugged. Then he paused. "No, that sounds weird. They're just my mom and dad. For a second there I sounded like I was from the eighteen hundreds!" He chuckled. Sam perked up, hearing the obvious change in character. He was actually joking?

•That's dying to come alive!•

"Danny, please just go home. Change into a human and eat something. Sleep. Play some video games! Read a book! Please just leave the town unprotected for a little while! You might be surprised how well we can do on our own," Sam persisted.  
"Video games?" He was practically drooling at the thought.

•But you're happy hanging on, just getting by!•

"But I can't leave the town unprotected!" He snapped.  
"The only ghosts that even come here anymore are Skulker and the Box Ghost! We'll be fine! I still have a thermos and a wrist ray!" Sam argued.  
"I'm going to protect this town!" He growled and he flew away.  
So here Sam stood, in the present, watching Danny destroy everything in his path.  
"You may not think of it this way, but I will save you yet Danny Fenton," she whispered as HIS second tear fell down his face for the first time in over a year.  
{[•]}-----{[•]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a little misty eyed over here. I couldn't remember the song, so I googled it. I originally heard this song in a really sad Sonic animation, based on those Archie comics; wow, I forgot that slight trauma!!


	20. "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavinge

{[•]}-----{[•]}

 

  * He was a boy,•



 

Danny smiled cockily as he weaved his way through the crowd. His baggy t-shirt and faded jeans hiding his lanky body. A mop of messy black hair sat atop his head, and he had dazzling blue eyes the shimmered like sapphires.

 

  * And she was a girl.•



 

Paulina's tight pink shirt and skinny jeans demanded respect from the students of the school. They parted like the Red Sea to make way for her. Her perfectly manicured pink nails rested daintily on the tips of her fingers. Her smooth black hair was pulled back with a pink burette, and her flawless tanned skin was decorated with makeup.

 

  * Can I make it anymore obvious?•



 

Danny stared wistfully as the queen bee passed him by. She sent him a small smile and a wave. He almost fainted (but he didn't because that wouldn't be manly.).

 

  * He was a punk;•



 

Danny wasn't exactly know for his high social status. He was short, too skinny, clumsy, always late to class, used the bathroom too much, and easily angered, making him just too perfect of a target for bullying.

 

  * She did ballet.•



 

Paulina was at the highest level of popularity. She was tall, skinny, beautiful, and a cheerleader. She was practically perfect in every way.

 

  * What more can I say?•



 

So when she and Danny even tried to talk, it was a social anomaly.

 

  * He wanted her,•



 

"Good morning, Paulina!" He called. She looked over her shoulder at him.

 

  * But she'd never tell•



 

She scowled when Dash noticed their exchange.

 

  * That secretly she wanted him as well!•



 

Although, when he looked away, she gave Danny a seductive smile that sent his heart beating a million miles a minute.

 

  * All of her friends•



 

Star joined Paulina's side and motioned the jocks over. They made up the a-listers after all!

 

  * Stuck up their nose.•



 

"Hey Danny," Star replied in a mocking tone. Danny smiled sheepishly and waved. Then the a-listers walked towards him and he knew he was in for it.

 

  * They had a problem with his baggy clothes!•



 

"Nice shirt!" Dash smirked. Danny glanced down at his usual shirt in surprise, only for Dash to slap his head back up. The group laughed meanly and walked away. Paulina sent Danny a sad look.

 

  * He was a skater boy!•



 

"Paulina, wait! I wanted to ask you something!" He called, gathering his courage.

"Yes, loser?" She demanded, sending her friends a careful look.

 

  * She said, "See you later, boy!"•



 

"Since we have to work on the history project, I was wondering if we could talk in the library," he offered.

"No. See you around, freak," she sighed over her shoulder as she started to walk away. Danny's shoulder slumped in defeat and he walked away to go find a (manly) corner to sulk in (like a man).

 

  * He wasn't good enough for her!•



 

Paulina didn't even look back once, knowing that she would risk her popularity by doing so.

 

  * She had a pretty face,•



 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder casually instead and proceeded to gossip with Star.

 

  * But her head was up in space!•



 

Danny watched her walk away. If only she would realize that popularity in high school was never going to get you anywhere in life.

 

  * She needed to come back down to earth!•



 

Danny sighed and hurried, hoping to sit in the corner in class. He knew that Paulina shared this class with him, but she was obviously too busy with Star to even notice that she was going to be late.

 

  * Five years from now,•



 

After high school, Paulina had learned how hard life was the tough way. Her father had finally had enough sense to kick her out and force her to get a job. She now lived with Star and worked at the Nasty Burger.

 

  * She sits at home,•



 

Paulina sighed and leaned back further into the couch. Star was supposed to be home from work soon!

 

  * Feeding the baby;•



 

She cradled her son, Gregor, in her arms. He was only a few months old now. Her life had been nothing but drama ever since Dash had gotten her pregnant.

 

  * She's all alone!•



 

He had freaked at the news and left town with Kwan. That was around the same time her dad decided that she was too pampered and kicked her out on her flawless behind. She had never felt so low.

 

  * She turns on TV.•



 

It looks like Star wasn't getting home anytime soon. Paulina sighed again and pulled the remote out from between the couch cushions. She began to flip through the channels, looking for something interesting.

 

  * Guess who she sees?•



 

She was flipping so fast that she almost missed him, but she saw just enough to flip rapidly back through the channels.

 

  * Skater boy rocking up MTV!•



 

It was Danny Phantom. It was a news report on his most recent ghost fight in Japan. Paulina had thought he was dreamy ever since her freshman year of high school. Her baby cooed in delight at seeing Danny's white hair and dazzling smile.

 

  * She's call up her friends;•



 

"Star! He's on the news!" Paulina squeaked into the phone. She gently placed her baby into his crib.

 

  * They already know,•



 

"I know! I was listening to the report on the radio!" Star replied with equal enthusiasm.

 

  * And they've all got tickets to see his show!•



 

"I'm outside the landing pad where he's going to return!" She announced.

"Oh no way!" Paulina squealed.

"Yes way!" Star giggled.

 

  * She tags along,•



 

Paulina beamed, grabbed her coat, and darted out the door. Gregor would be fine. He's just a baby right?

 

  * And stands in the crowd,•



 

Paulina wove her way through the large crowd of expectant fans, no longer gaining the fearful respect that she once demanded. She found Star near the large stage in the center of the park as the sun started to set.

 

  * And looks at the man that she turned down!•



 

It was now dark out. A black stream wove through the sky.

"He's here!" A person screamed in the crowd. The lights lit up the stage. Danny flew straight down onto the stage, landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground. He lifted his head, and his piercing green eyes lit up the darkness.

"I love you, Danny!" Paulina and Star screamed with the other fans.

 

  * He was a skater boy!•



 

Paulina could remember the first time she did this. Phantom had just flown back from Egypt. She had Star were standing in similar places, and when he spotted her, he blushed.

 

  * She said, "See you later, boy!"•



 

But after she dropped Danny Fenton, Phantom held so much resentment towards her. She just guessed that they knew each other. Maybe they were friends?

 

  * He wasn't good enough for her!•



 

How Fenton could even know Phantom though, was a mystery to Paulina. Wasn't Fenton, like, a total loser back in freshman year?

 

  * Now he's a superstar,•



 

"Hello, Amity Park!" Danny yelled. The crowd roared in anticipation. "Let me hear you!" The crowd screamed louder. "Are you guys ready for some ACTION?!"

"YES!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Paulina screeched excitedly. Her scream was drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

 

  * Slamming on his guitar!•



 

"Bring out!" (Pause for dramatic effect) "Ember McLain!" The crowd 'boo'ed viscously as Ember stepped onstage.

"Good evening, Ember" More booing. "It's a pleasure to have you here tonight! Thank you for coming!" Phantom greeted.

"I don't know; your crowd doesn't seem to like me very much, dipstick," Ember laughed. Danny chuckled.

"He's not a dipstick, pop freak!" Paulina yelled.

"Oh! Tough crowd! Think they can handle our action tonight, baby pop?" Ember grinned.

"They've made it this far, haven't they?" Danny replied. He handed his microphone to a stage hand. He and Ember floated higher into the night air. They started to fight, exchanging witty banter all the while.

"Well, folks, I think Phantom might actually loose this one! What will become of our fair city?" The announcer questioned over the speakers.

"I don't think so!" Phantom yelled. He ripped out his thermos.

"WHAT! WAIT! I'LL GO BACK!!! NOOOO!!!!!" Ember screamed as she was sucked inside. The crowd cheered, and Danny swooped down, giving high fives to anyone who raised their hand in the air (which was about everyone).

 

  * Does your pretty face see what he worth?•



 

Phantom even gave Paulina and Star high fives without hesitation, making Paulina notice that she was forgiven. She smiled with glee.

"We will now have a short intermission in the show. Anyone with backstage passes may now use them to visit Danny Phantom while he preps for his next battle of the night! Feel free to buy some of our ghost themed snacks at the confection stand!" A female announced through the loud-speaker. As Paulina went to buy a ghost-cicle, she saw a familiar face in the line.

"Sammy!" She called happily. The goth turned in utter horror, praying that it was just her imagination. Nope, it was the wicked witch of the west herself.

 

  * Sorry girl, but you missed out!•



 

"Hey, Paulie," Sam replied with a small smirk.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" Paulina asked genuinely.

"I'm...fine..." Sam replied in shock. Paulina must have learned some manners!

"Do you know if Phantom is still single?" The princess questioned. And there they went...

"Actually, he has a girlfriend," Sam declared.

 

  * Well, tough luck! That boy's mine now!•



 

"I'm his girlfriend," she clarified. Paulina nodded.

"I totally plan on stealing him from you. He is the hottest guy around, you know!" Paulina joked, but Sam didn't see it that way.

 

  * We are more than just good friends,•



 

"Danny and I are planning on getting serious," Sam hinted.

"Oh? You're going to have kids?" Paulina inquired. Sam gaped.

"No! We were going to announce that we're getting married!" Sam exclaimed in offense.

 

  * And this is how the story ends.•



 

"Oh, so Phantom will be permanently unavailable," Paulina sighed.

"I guess so," Sam replied warily.

 

  * Sorry that you couldn't see-see the man that boy could be.•



 

"He's grown up so much," Paulina sighed.

"Yeah, I remember when we were just snot-nosed kids!" Sam chuckled.

"You knew Phantom before he died?" Paulina questioned.

"I guess you could say that," Sam breathed uneasily. "But you're right; he's changed a lot."

"He's so mature," Paulina grinned.

 

  * There is more than meets the eye;•



 

"You sure that you're not just talking about his body?" Sam teased.

"Sammy, you know me too well!" Paulina replied.

 

  * I see the soul that is inside!•



 

"So how is he?" Paulina questioned.

"He's so sweet, and-oh. That's not what you were asking, was it?" Sam laughed nervously.

"No, that's cool too. Tell me more," Paulina insisted.

"Well, he's considerate. He has good manners. He's really brave, obviously," Sam beamed wistfully.

"He sounds like a great guy," Paulina admitted.

 

  * He's just a boy,•



 

Backstage, Danny flung his head back, running a hand through his hair with practiced ease. His female guests were using their backstage passes to watch him drink water and mend his suit. His white hair had already been brushed, and the bruise around one of his sparkling green eyes had disappeared thanks to ghost healing.

 

  * And I'm just a girl!•



 

"I'll let you get back to him then," Paulina smiled.

"You know, it was nice talking to you, Paulina Sanchez," Sam beamed. Sam wove back through the crowd and ducked backstage to her boyfriend. Her onyx hair was pulled back in a tight high ponytail. Her amethyst eyes looked onto his, and her pearly white teeth smiled happily.

 

  * Can I make it anymore obvious?•



 

"You'll never believe who I just talked to," Sam smirked.

"Who?" Danny questioned, taking another swig of his water.

"Paulie," Sam laughed.

"Who?" Danny choked.

 

  * We are in love!•



 

"I'll tell you later," Sam chuckled. Danny gave her a suspicious look.

"Well, I was just entertaining these lovely ladies, here," Danny replied. Sam finally noticed the some what irritated girls.

"Lovely, huh?" She smirked. Danny glanced at the girls, who quickly flashed him some smiles.

"Well, yeah?" He answered.

"Guess what, lovely ladies," Sam started. She narrowed her eyes and smiled darkly. "I'm his girlfriend."

 

  * Haven't you heard•



 

"Oh yeah! Remember, Tiffany? We saw that on the news!" One girl exclaimed to her friend.

"Yeah, then there was this whole outrage about a human dating a dead guy!" Tiffany laughed. Danny scowled.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," he demanded.

"Don't be so touchy, Danny! They are such lovely ladies," Sam interrupted. Danny sighed and glared at his water bottle.

 

  * How we rock each other's worlds?•



 

"No seriously. SCRAM," Sam ordered. The girls darted out of the room.

"Point taken," Danny huffed.

"It's okay, hero. Don't get your panties in a ruffle," Sam smirked. She gave him a teasing kiss on the cheek. He looked up hopefully.

"Aw come on! Not even a real one?" He whined.

"Only because you beat Ember so well," Sam joked. She gave Danny a peck on the lips.

"You're the best!"

"I should be. I am your girlfriend, and not just some LOVELY lady!"

"Oh shut it!"

 

  * He was a skater boy;•



 

"You've done great do far tonight, babe. Knock 'em dead!" Sam cheered. She paused, thinking better of it. "Uh, just do good!"

"Okay, Sammy," Danny smiled.

 

  * I said, "See you later, boy!•



 

"I gotta go," Sam announced.

"What! Why? I thought you were going to watch me fight Spectra! I need you to be the one with the mic!" He whimpered.

 

  * "I'll be backstage after the show!•



 

"I'll be back here when you're done, and I'll still be the whisper in your ear. I just wanted to actually watch what you're doing," Sam assured.

 

  * "I'll be at the studio,•



 

"I'll just be down in the crowd anyway," she shrugged.

"You found someone to sit with?" He questioned warily.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Who?"

 

  * Singing the song we wrote•



 

"Paulie!"

"Who is Paulie?!" He cried.

"Phantom, you're up in two minutes!" A stage manager interrupted.

"I'll be there!" He replied.

"Paulie is Paulina Sanchez," Sam grinned.

"That shallow witch?" Danny growled. His fist tightened around his water bottle, causing it to explode.

"Whoa! Settle down there, cowboy! It's fine. She's become more chill since high school," Sam admitted.

 

  * About a girl you used to know!•



{[•]}-----{[•]}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing any 'Question of the Update's here, cause there's a lot, and I'm too sick to thing of that many questions right before bed...


End file.
